The Dhampir Phenex
by movietvGeek
Summary: Raxur Bloodfallen Phenex is a Dhampir and a Devil. Together with his peerage, he will rise to the top of the Devil hierarchy. He will battle fellow devils and other creatures to achieve his dream of becoming a Satan. But will the news of his engagement threaten his dream? Two? Satan Help him. (This is a Rewrite of The Vampire Phenex)
1. Chapter 1-Dhampir Phenex

Dhampir Devil!

Raxur Bloodfallen Phenex?

Devils, one of the Three Factions. Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. The total life span of an average Devil is approximately 10,000 years. The Devils were originally led by the Four Great Satans prior to their death in the Great War. Following the end of the Great War, the descendants of the original Satans apart from Rizevim Lucifer, wanted to continue the Great War but were faced with opposition by other Devils, most prominently the Bael clan, who assumed authority after the death of their leaders. This started a civil war between the Devils with the descendants of the original Satans losing the war and a new government was formed among the Devils. The new government then appoints four new Satans through strength and accomplishment in the civil war.

During the Great War, the house of Phenex became well respected by both ally and enemy. The Phenex Clan is one of the remaining 33 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Marquis. Their power granted them respect from even the most powerful of families for all knew the strength of the family named after the immortal bird. After the civil war, Reyval Phenex the first child of Lord and Lady Phenex, became one of the Four Great Satans. Reyval's power was so strong she was named a Super Devil, making her as strong as Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub.

Reyval is a beautiful, slender devil appearing to be in her early twenties. She has extremely long blonde hair that reaches her feet and are curly at the end. She has pale skin and her eyes are blue. She is also quite tall.

Due to her power, the Phenex clan gained more influence and power. However, the family never rose from its position of Marquis. Due to this, many clans wanted to marry into this family but all were rejected by Reyval. Lord Phenex knew he could not change his daughter's mind and so he sought to gain more children. He looked to his wives, Lady Phenex and Yuuki Bloodfallen.

Yuuki Bloodfallen was a Dhampir from Japan, who had escaped from her home after a coup. She is the only surviving member of the Bloodfallen family. While on the run, she came across Ravenna Phenex. The two girls became great friends and Ravenna offered her sanctuary within her home. Lord Phenex, unable to refuse a request from his wife, allowed Yuuki to stay. After being saved, Yuuki came to love Lord Phenex. Being Devils, harems were not something new to Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex.

And so, Lord Phenex married Yuuki Bloodfallen. The three were very happy and soon Yuuki was happy to announce she was with child. During her nine months, Lord Phenex did all the work himself. He fed her, cleaned her, and all the other things with Lady Phenex. Lord Phenex is a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a mustache on his face and a kind smile. He also believes that happy wives leads to happy lives.

Finally came the day to give birth. Ravenna had brought the Underworlds best doctors for her sister wife. The wait was stressful for Lord Phenex who paces outside the doors while he heard his wife's yells of pain. Then, the yells faded away and were replaced by the cries of an infant. Lord Phenex rushed in the room and smiled at the sight of a baby boy. Ravenna wipes the brow of Yuuki who sighs contently.

"There, there." Soothes Ravenna as she smiles at Yuuki. Yuuki opens her eyes and reaches out for her child. The physician checks the child over and smiles.

"I am happy to announce, your child is healthy." Says the physician. The man hands the baby to Yuuki who smiles down at her child. The baby coos and reaches out. The baby has amber eyes, from his mother and blonde hair with white tips.

"I know." Says Yuuki as she exposes her breast. She puts the baby up to her breast and yelps a little when the baby bites.

"Are you okay?" Asks Lord Phenex in a panic. Yuuki smiles as she looks down.

"He's hungry, is all." Assures Yuuki as the physician looks. The baby is drinking his mother's blood as well as her milk.

"M-My lady I need to check the child's race." Says another doctor. Yuuki looks at the man and nods her head. She hands the baby over to the doctor who pulls out a device. He pricks the baby's skin, eliciting a cry from the baby. He ignores the child as he focuses on the scanner.

"Hmm, 10% human, 25% Vampire, and 65% devil," says the doctor while the baby cries, "I've never seen a combination like that." Suddenly he feels his hand burning up and looks to the child. He widens his eyes and yells out as his hand is overcome with red hot hellfire.

"Ahhh! Help! Get it off!" Shouts the doctor while the baby falls. He is suddenly caught by a hand before the red hot hellfire are hit with hellfire. The two flames burn each other out. Lord Phenex looks to his left and spots a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Behind the woman stands a tall, bespectacled, and handsome man with short, black hair and golden eyes. He is dressed in a dark suit and wears white gloves.

"Reyval, it is good to see you." Cries Lady Phenex as she embraces her daughter. Reyval does not hug her back but a small smiles appears on her face.

"Hello Claude." Greets Lady Phenex, making the butler bow.

"My lady." Greets Claude. Reyval looks down at the baby in her arms and smiles. She wags her finger at the baby who giggles before trying to grab the finger.

"Hellfire, at such a young age?" States Lord Phenex in deep thought. Reyval smiles before putting the baby in her father's face.

"Who cares, look how cute he is." Says Reyval, making Lord Phenex look to his son. The baby tilts its head before giggling. Lord Phenex grabs the baby and holds him up.

"Indeed!" Agrees Lord Phenex while Yuuki smiles at the sight.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Asks Ravenna as she lies next to Yuuki who smiles.

"Raxur, after my brother." Says Yuuki. Lord Phenex looks to her and then back to the baby.

"Raxur, my boy." States Lord Phenex. The baby looks to Lord Phenex as if responding to its name. The baby smiles.

* * *

The years go by and Raxur reaches the young age of 10. The sounds of fists hitting fists echo across the Phenex Estate. The maids and butler run around with cloths in their hands while the house shakes. Outback, a young boy with spikey blonde hair and white tips, pants. His amber eyes lock onto blue eyes. Raxur has an athletic body with defined muscles. He appears to be built for speed. Not to say he isn't strong. He has what appears to be a claymore in his hand with a blood red blade. The sword is big for him but doesn't appear to impede his ability to fight.

"Again." Says Reyval with her arms crossed. Raxur stands straighter before entering a stance. Watching from the side lines are; Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex who holds a baby in her arms, Claude and Yuuki Bloodfallen. Yuuki wears a purple Victorian dress with her hair reaching her lower back. Yuuki watches as Raxur enters his stance and sighs in relief. Even though she knows he has the Phenex clan's ability to heal, she can't help being worried. Raxur sheathes his sword on his back.

"Hya!" Shouts Raxur as he rushes forward with impressive speed. He throws a barrage of punches that are easily evaded or blocked by Reyval. Raxur then ducks under a right hook before getting close. He throws close elbows that are blocked before he spins. Reyval smiles as Raxur unleashes a spinning back elbow. Reyval catches the elbow, making Raxur widen his eyes.

"Focus Raxur!" Orders Reyval as she tosses him away. Raxur recovers before entering a stance. Reyval rushes forward as Raxur pulls back his fist. He is overcome with a red hot aura but it is not magical and it is not flames.

" **Demon Fist: Ancient Phoenix Explosive Wave**!" Shouts Raxur as he releases a devastating punch. The punch is so strong that it heats up the air around Raxur's arm. Reyval skids to a stop and puts up her arms to block. The attack shakes and cracks the ground while pushing Reyval back. Reyval's feet dig into the ground as she is pushed back.

"Impressive." Compliments Lord Phenex with his arms crossed.

"What?" Asks Lady Phenex. While powerful in her own right, Lady Phenex is more of a support fighter and caster.

"Yuuki was right to teach him **Senjutsu** , he has proven to be quite skilled at it and at such a young age." Says Lord Phenex while Yuuki smiles.

"My House, specialized in **Senjutsu** to fight and sense our enemies." States Yuuki. Yuuki had begun to teach Raxur about **Senjutsu** and meditation to which Raxur was proficient at. He is no master but he is far stronger at it than any 7 year old should be.

"His **Fighting Spirit** is also impressive." Says Lord Phenex. Having been taught **Senjutsu** , Raxur naturally developed **Touki** or **Fighting Spirit**.

The dust clears as Raxur shields his eyes. Suddenly Reyval dashes from the smoke and punches Raxur in the gut, below the heart. Raxur coughs up a bile before Reyval catches him by the throat and slams him down to the ground, uprooting the ground. She then lifts her leg as Raxur widens his eyes. Raxur rolls away before flipping to stand. He draws his sword and charges forward. Reyval slams her palms together before pulling them apart to make a fire lance.

Raxur spins to the left with a slash that is blocked by Reyval. The two clash many times, creating small shockwaves with their weapons. Reyval ducks before spin kicking Raxur back. Raxur lands before defending an onslaught of attacks from Reyval.

"Faster!" Shouts Reyval as Raxur begins to sweat. Suddenly Raxur's weapon is knocked from his grasp. Reyval jabs while Raxur widens his eyes. Time slows as a pair of red eyes open. Suddenly a black blade intercepts the lance, making Raxur and Reyval widen their eyes. On the side lines, the others also widen their eyes. Standing in front of Raxur is a black dog the size of an alpha wolf. In its mouth is a black sword with red marking along the blade. Raxur jumps over the dog and aims his fist at Reyval. Reyval catches the attack and slams Raxur down with her lance pointed at him. The black dog growls with the sword in its mouth.

"Okay, that's enough." Says Reyval. Raxur stands wobbly and with swirls in his eyes. He has scratches all over but they suddenly close up. Suddenly Raxur is licked by the black dog, making him giggle and pet it. The dog rolls around while Raxur rubs his belly.

"Where did you come from, boy?" Asks Raxur as he hugs the dog. Reyval smiles before stepping closer.

"If my assumption is correct, I believe he came from you." Says Reyval, making Raxur look to her.

"From me?" Asks Raxur, not understanding.

"Canis Lykaon, also known as Inugami of the Black Blade." Says Lord Phenex as he walks forward.

"It's your Sacred Gear." Says Yuuki as she walks forward. Raxur looks at the dog who tilts his head.

"Sacred Gear." Says Raxur as he rubs the ear of the dog.

"You'll have to name the dog." Says Yuuki with a smile. Raxur thinks for several minutes before smiling.

"Jin, your name will be Jin." Says Raxur, making the dog bark.

"Why do I have to learn Martial Arts anyway, I can shoot out superhot flames to beat my enemies." Pouts Raxur. Reyval smiles as she rubs his head.

"It's good to be skilled, no matter how powerful your magic is." States Reyval. Not only that, but Raxur has almost no control over his flames. He has been able to produce the level of heat and intensity from his flames since his birth but, while they are as powerful as Reyval's, with no control, it doesn't matter how strong they are.

"Besides, you've yet to hold a flame in your hand for a significant time." Says Lord Phenex, making Raxur look appalled.

" _Hellfire, hellfire strong enough to vaporize matter instantly. Flames strong enough to destroy molecules and control molecular movement._ _Accelerating the kinetic movement of molecules, causing combustion that can bypass defense. Such power at such a young age_." Thinks Reyval.

"Oh yeah, watch this." Says Raxur as he throws his hand out. A tiny fire wave releases from his hand. Unknown to young Raxur, Reyval countered the tiny flame with her own. She did this to, make sure the flame didn't go out of control.

"Check it out!" States Raxur proudly while Jin barks, making Reyval shake her head. He thinks he made the flame small on purpose to prove his growing control. Despite his lack of control, his demonic power is substantial, so it is believed his flames are too powerful for him to control at his current level. Raxur smiles before he hears cooing. He looks to the baby and smiles.

"Hey Ravel, your brother is awesome, huh?" Asks Raxur, making the baby giggle and clap. Raxur smiles at the baby while Ravenna looks down at Ravel. Jin sniffs Ravel, who giggles and taps the nose of the Jin with her small hands.

"But your brother should also listen to his teacher." Says Ravenna while glancing at Raxur who pouts. Suddenly a magic circle erupts in the yard. Lord Phenex looks to the circle and sees the distinct red color. Out of the circle comes Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory. Another circle appears and Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri also appear.

* * *

"Ah, we're finally here." Says Zeoticus Gremory with a black haired boy behind him.

"Dear, you're forgetting to greet our hosts." States Venelana Gremory. Zeoticus looks to Lord Phoenix and smiles.

"It was a long travel." Says Lady Sitri while Lord Sitri pushes up his glasses.

"Hello Rayleigh, are we early?" Asks Zeoticus.

"Hahaha, indeed you are but never fear I was prepared for this." Laughs Lord Phenex. The black haired boy stares at Raxur whose nose twitches. He sniffs the air and looks to the black haired boy.

"And who is this?" Asks Ravenna with a smile.

"You should introduce yourself, right?" States Venelana.

"Sairaorg… Sairaorg Bael." Greets the young boy.

"Good to meet you." Says Ravenna with a smile. She then looks to Raxur who tilts his head.

"You should introduce yourself as well." Says Ravenna while Yuuki nods with her words.

"Why?" Asks Raxur with his arms folded across his chest. Jin yawns as he sits.

"Because it is polite." Says Yuuki with a smile. Raxur pouts before walking forward. The two kids stare off, making the adults sweat drop.

"W-What's with this atmosphere?" Asks Venelana.

"I-It's so tense." Says Ravenna.

"Interesting." Says Lord Sitri with a gleam from his glasses.

"Strange." States both Zeoticus, Lady Sitri and Raleigh with thoughtful expressions. Yuuki looks on confused while Reyval shakes her head. The two kids continue to stare off.

"Raxur… Raxur Phenex." States Raxur after a while. Sairaorg looks at him.

"You are the heir to the Phenex clan, right?" Asks Sairaorg.

"I will be soon." Says Raxur.

"Fight me." Demands Sairaorg. The adults gape at the challenge. Raxur looks at Sairaorg for a couple of seconds. Raxur suddenly smirks.

"Fine with me," says Raxur with a smile, "I'll let you have the first punch." Sairaorg glares before scoffing with a smirk.

"High born devils like you always have such arrogance." States Sairaorg before he narrows his eyes.

"In the end you're all talk." Says Sairaorg before throwing a punch. Raxur catches the punch with his left hand, creating a shockwave. Sairaorg widens his eyes in surprise.

"Oh my, shouldn't we stop them?" Asks Yuuki with a hand over her mouth.

"We should?" Asks Lady Sitri with an innocent expression, making Yuuki and Ravenna sweat drop.

" _Now we know where Serafall gets it_." Thinks both the ladies. Zeoticus and Rayleigh look on.

"Hmm, your fist are quite strong." Says Raxur as he grips Sairaorg's fist.

"Hmph, I guess you're not all talk." States Sairaorg with a smirk that matches Raxur's.

"Try blocking this!" Shouts Sairaorg as he kicks from Raxur's right. Raxur once again uses his left hand to block and his forced back but still blocks the attack. Dust is kicked into the air from Raxur skidding back.

"Eh, not bad." Says Raxur as the dust clears. Raxur shakes his arm to rid it of numbness.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Says Raxur before vanishing.

" _He's gone!?_ " Thinks Sairaorg before he hears the sound barrier breaking. Sairaorg crosses his arms and his sent skidding back. Raxur stands with wide eyes.

" _He blocked it_!?" Thinks a surprised Raxur. Suddenly his eyes narrow in anger.

"Tch, pure luck." States Raxur as he enters a stance.

"Try it again if it was luck." Says Sairaorg, pissing Raxur off. Before more can happen. Yuuki grabs Raxur and hugs him close. Venelana grabs Sairaorg and looks to him.

"No fighting." Say both of the women. Raxur and Sairaorg glare at each other from a distance.

"Well now that that is settled, we have something to discuss." States Rayleigh with a smile.

"Indeed, shall we?" States Lord Sitri. The lord leave the area and go into the estate. Jin rubs his head on Raxur who laughs.

* * *

The day goes by quickly and soon the other lords leave the estate. Raxur lies in his bed with a red hue over his face. He pants while grasping for his throat. Raxur's door is suddenly opened and Yuuki steps in. she looks at Raxur and sighs.

"You haven't drank anything today." States Yuuki as she sits on the bed. Raxur looks to her and his amber eyes glow in the night.

"I'm not thirsty." Says Raxur, making Yuuki sigh.

"There is nothing wrong with what you are Raxur." Says Yuuki.

"Then why must I drink blood?" Asks Raxur. Raxur has refused to drink blood thinking that it makes him a monster. And although Yuuki drinks blood, he does not consider her a monster but when it is him he feels… different.

"Blood Drinker will not allow you to use its full power unless you accept yourself." Says Yuuki as she looks at Raxur who turns away.

"You are a Dhampir, you can last longer without drinking blood than any vampire." States Yuuki as she sees Raxur shake. She then picks up the claymore by Raxur.

"But even you still have to drink," says Yuuki as Raxur sits up, "sooner or later." Yuuki stands and bites her finger, making Raxur gasp.

"For now, I'll do this but you'll have to drink on your own soon." Says Yuuki as she sticks out her finger. Raxur drinks the blood from her finger while Yuuki sighs.

"What a child you are but… you are my child." Says Yuuki. Raxur soon lies back while Yuuki looks down at him.

"Raxur Bloodfallen Phenex." States Yuuki before looking at the moon.

"We will be going to the human world soon, there you will hunt on your own." Says Yuuki, making Raxur look conflicted.

"Get some sleep." Says Yuuki as she kisses him before leaving the room. Raxur stays awake and thinks about the hunt. Jin materializes next to him, making Raxur hug the dog.

"Blood is the currency of life." States Raxur with conflicted eyes.

"Does that make me a monster or is that just what I am?" Asks Raxur. Jin barks and licks Raxur, making him smile.

"I guess we'll find out." Says Raxur as he falls asleep.

* * *

 **Ok first chapter of The Vampire Phenex V2. A couple of things I need to clear up. Reyval will take the place of Ruval. Reyval will be the older sister of Raxur and Ravel. Reyval's appearance matches that of Bishamon from Noragami. He butler who also is her queen is Claude from Black Butler but I'm pretty sure you all knew that. Also I made Lord Phenex a name; Rayleigh… What is it with the Phenex clan and the letter R?**

 **So Raxur at ten is quite strong but is no match for his parents or older sister. Due to his lack of control over his flames, Raxur has been trained in hand to hand combat by Reyval. He has also learned Senjutsu and Touki from Yuuki. Though I did say he is still new at it.**

 **Sairaorg and Raxur have met and needless to say, they are not fond of each other. Sairaorg will have a slight advantage in brute strength while Raxur will have a slight advantage in speed.**

 **Raxur seems to be hesitant to drink blood but is willing if Yuuki provides it. But soon he will have to drink himself, so he won't stay like this.**

 **Next Chapter- Evil Pieces! The Yokai Incident?**


	2. Chapter 2-Evil Pieces

Evil Pieces!

The Youkai Incident?

The **Underworld** , the home of the Devils. The Underworld is roughly the same size as the Human world, but with a much larger landmass, as there are no oceans just lakes. The sky was originally purple during both the day and night, but the current **Four Great Satans** adjusted the flow of time to match it in the human world for the sake of the reincarnated Devils. They reproduced an artificial moon using Demonic Powers and made the night's darkness the same with the human world.

The Underworld is controlled by the remaining **33 pillars**. The largest mass of lands are controlled by the most influential clans. The Bael Clan of the North, the Agares Clan on the South, the Glasya-Labolas of the East, and the Phenex Clan of the West, are just some of the few clans. The Gremory Clan and Sitri clan also hold large masses of land.

In the West, the Phenex clan rules as the most influential clan. With Reyval Phenex as one of the Great Satans, their power is unrivaled in the west. The west is also where Raxur Phenex awakens with a smile on his face. For today is a great day. Raxur hops out of bed and quickly dresses. Raxur, now 12 going on 13, is ready to receive is Evil Pieces.

"Today is the day." Smiles Raxur as he dresses in expensive clothing. His eyes are closed and are shaped into smiles. His room door opens as Yuuki pops her head in.

"Come on, you don't want to be late." Urges Yuuki with excitement. Raxur finishes dressing and looks at himself in the mirror, allowing his amber eyes to be seen. Raxur wears a black, closely fitting shirt with gold trim, showing off his build. He wears a pair of dark gray pants with gold trim. Over his shoulders he wears a fur trimmed cloak colored burgundy and gold fur. His hair is spikey but long. He ties his hair into a single braid that reaches his lower back.

"I'm ready!" Says Raxur, excitedly. Yuuki blocks his path and raises a brow. Raxur sighs before rushing to the bathroom and pulling out a pack of blood. He drinks it quickly before exiting the bathroom. He opens his mouth to show he swallowed it.

"Good, now we can go." Says Yuuki as Raxur dashes out the room. Yuuki giggles before following after. Raxur dashes through the estate before skidding to a stop when he sees a baby girl.

"Bwig bwother!" Cries Ravel as she walks as fast as she can to Raxur. Raxur scoops up Ravel who giggles in the air. Raxur rubs his cheek into his baby sister with his eyes shaped like a smile.

"Good morning, Ravel." Greets Raxur as he tickles his sister who cries out with laughter. Raxur sets Ravel down and looks to her.

"Your big brother is going to get Evil Pieces today." Says Raxur, making Ravel tilt her head.

"Ewil Pieces?" Says Ravel, making Raxur chuckle.

"Come on son, we'll be late." Says Rayleigh with a chuckle as he swings Ravel around after picking her up. Ravenna is behind Rayleigh with a soft smile.

"What a joyous day," states Ravenna with some sniffles, "Yuuki, your boy is becoming a man!" Yuuki sweat drops at her sister wife's antics.

"Hai, hai." Says Yuuki as she pats Ravenna's back. Raxur smiles before looking to his father.

"So where do I get my Evil Pieces?" Asks Raxur with excitement. Lord Phenex chuckles at his son's excitement.

"We have to go to **Agreas** in Agares territory." Says Lord Phenex with a smile.

"Agreas?" States Raxur in shock at the legendary city. A large city that is located in the Agares Territory which is being maintained by the servants of the current Beelzebub. It has a distinctive feature in which it appears to be a large floating island suspended in the sky. A popular tourist resort, it is also the place that controls the flow of the air in the Underworld.

"How are we getting there?!" Shouts Raxur in excitement. Lord Phenex laughs joyfully at his son's spirit.

"We'll be taking the Train." Says Ravenna with a smile. Raxur smiles in excitement. The Train is referring to the Phenex clan's private train.

"It seems there will be a lot of young devils in Agreas." Says Yuuki having heard of several young devils.

"As if I care about them," says Raxur with folded arms before smirking, "but if any of them can put up a decent fight, well that's another matter." Two years is all it took for Raxur to start to enjoy fighting. Now fighting is constantly on his mind. He has already beaten up several would be challengers who sought to defeat a Phenex clan member. In all the fights, Raxur won without using his flames. Despite his battle-loving personality, he appears to be care free.

* * *

The Phenex group departs from their estate and arrives in Agreas. Raxur hops off the train and looks around. The city is busy and everyone is doing something. Raxur smiles with his eyes smiling, at the sight of the city. However his moment is ruined when a large figure moves in his way.

"Oh my." Says Yuuki with closed eyes and a smile.

"Not again." Complains Ravenna with a sigh.

"It seems my son has made a name for himself, Ahaha." Laughs Rayleigh.

"So you're the hot shot who roughed up by brother, Raxur Phenex?" States the large teen. His most defining trait is his scarred face and bald head. Raxur stares with a small smile, unfazed.

"I'm Abe Shax, fight me!" Challenges Abe, drawing the people's attention. The people gather around the two devils as a wind blows, making Raxur's cloak billow in the wind. Raxur suddenly smirks with a short laugh.

"Hey isn't that Abe?" Asks a woman with her wings out.

"Shut up weakling, you're hurting my ears." States Raxur with a smirk and eye smiles.

"He's got guts." Says one devil with no eyebrows.

"Doesn't he know who that is?" Asks another bystander.

"Abe Shax or Killing Machine, the legendary problem child of the Shax clan." Cries a young devil woman.

"Yeah but, isn't that Raxur Phenex, the legendary Dhampir Devil?" Asks another devil with sweat running down his face.

"Whatever! Fight me!" Shouts Abe as he rushes in. Raxur sighs before entering a stance and throwing a straight right. Abe's face caves in before he is sent flying back and into a wall. Yuuki sweat drops at how quick the fight was. Raxur walks forward and looks at Abe's lackeys.

"Anyone else!" Shouts Raxur with a challenging smirk and his eyes opening. However, to the lackeys they see nothing but a demon and do what any sensible person does when being challenged by someone stronger than them, they high tail it out of there.

"Eh, wait, fight me!" Shouts Raxur with his fist in the air. All that is left of the lackeys is their dust cloud.

"Tch." Says Raxur before they move on. Ravenna tilts her head before looking to Raxur.

"Why did they want to fight you anyways?' Asks Ravenna, making Raxur look to the sky.

"Hmm, why did they?" States Raxur, making Yuuki and Ravenna sweat drop. Suddenly someone bumps into Raxur, making him look down. He spots a young boy with short red hair and blue green eyes. Raxur attempts to be nice but comes off as a thug.

"So kid, are you lost?" Asks Raxur in a deep voice, making the boy pale and shake. The boy takes a few steps back while shaking, making Raxur smirk a little.

"Hey brat! I'll steal your very soul!" Cries Raxur, making himself look more demonic. By this time the kid faints. Suddenly Raxur is hit over the head by Yuuki who taps her foot on the ground.

"Owie, what was that for?" Asks Raxur, holding his head.

"You've scared the poor boy." Says Yuuki as she holds the boy and shakes him awake. The boy looks up and spots Raxur with his arms crossed. He stands quickly and hides behind Yuuki.

"There, there, did you need something boy?" Asks Yuuki with a gently smile.

"Um I c-can't find my mom and dad." Says the boy, making Raxur roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll help." Says Yuuki, nearly making Raxur choke on his spit.

"We will!?" Asks Raxur, making Yuuki glare at him.

"Wait, aren't you Grayfia's boy?" Asks Ravenna with a head tilt. The boy nods his head with a smile.

"My name is Millicas Gremory, pleased to meet you." Greets Millicas.

"But I've gotten lost, I just need to find the platform we arrived at." Says Millicas.

"Not to worry, I know where it is." Says Ravenna with a smile.

"Well we better find your parents quickly, they must be worried." States Lord Phenex.

"Thank you!" Cheers Millicas. After several minutes of running around, the boy stops and looks to the Phenex group.

"I can find my way from here, thank you for all your help." Says Millicas, making Yuuki smile and Raxur to turn away with folded arms. Millicas runs off with a happy smile while Raxur looks to his mother.

* * *

"Can we go?" Asks Raxur with barely restrained excitement. Yuuki giggles before nodding her head. Raxur turns and comes face to face with another devil who smiles.

"Hey, Raxur." Greets the teen with a smile. Behind the teen is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils with black cat ears. Behind her are two younger girls with similar appearances. The only difference between them are their different hair colors and eye colors.

"Sirael Naberius, I see you've got your Evil Pieces." States Raxur with folded arms and a fake smile. Sirael rubs his head with a fake smile.

"Indeed but these two," says Sirael while gesturing to the twins, "aren't in my peerage yet."

"Really?" Says Raxur feigning interest. He is more interested in the two twins who look at him.

"Yeah, word is you're getting yours." Says Sirael with a smile. Raxur eyes hide his true opinion of the devil in front of him. Sirael has a curious mind and word is he conducts experiments on other devils. He also has an obsession with the Phenex clans' immortality.

"Yeah." Says Raxur as Sirael smiles.

"Well when you get some peerage members, I'd love to compare." States Sirael with a smile. The girl behind him makes a disgusted face that quickly rights itself.

"Naberius-san, I believe my son has important business to do." Says Yuuki with a smile. Sirael looks to Yuuki and smiles.

"Of course, please carry on." Says Sirael as he turns away.

"Come on, Kuroka, Ni, Li." Commands Sirael with a smile. Raxur watches the two twins walk away while Ravenna, Yuuki and Rayleigh stand behind him. The twins look back to him, making him smirk and causing them to blush.

"I don't like that boy." Says Ravenna with Ravel sleeping in her arms.

"He's obsessed with immortality." Says Yuuki with a sigh.

"Those girls, they're Nekoshou." States Raxur in surprise.

"Indeed, there are quite of few in the Underworld." Says Lord Phenex with a smile.

"Well let's go get my Evil Pieces!" Shouts Raxur with a fist in the air, making the others cheer. Hours later, Raxur arrives in front of one of the most powerful devils to ever exist.

"Lord Beelzebub." Greets Lord Phenex while Raxur stares at the Super Devil. Raxur scans the devil in front of him and can tell he is of the same level as his sister.

"Ah, you must be Reyval's little brother." Says Ajuka with a drawl. However, Ajuka studies the boy in front of him, intently.

" _Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth, he is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game_." Thinks Raxur with a smirk.

"What's wrong, your sister told me you were blunt and outgoing?" States Ajuka, testing Raxur's reaction. Raxur laughs at the statement.

"Well then take a good look at me, I will one day beat all the Satans to prove my strength and become the greatest devil… ever." Says Raxur with a cheerful tone and eye smiles. Ajuka looks at the boy in front of him before rubbing his head with a smile.

"My, my, your sister wasn't kidding when she said you've got no sense of fear." Says Ajuka with a smile before he pulls out a set of chess pieces.

"These will be yours." Says Ajuka as he hands the king piece to Raxur.

"Channel your demonic power." Orders Ajuka as Raxur channels his power. The room temperature heats up and Raxur is overcome by a fiery aura. The king piece in his hand glows fiery red and stays that way. The other pieces in the set change with it as well.

"And done." Says Ajuka with the same drawl. Raxur watches as the king piece dissipates and enters his body. He feels his demon power rise quickly.

"Congratulations, or… whatever." Drawls Ajuka, making Raxur sweat drop. Raxur leaves the building with a smile on his face. He looks at his pieces with a smile, thinking of who he will reincarnate.

"My, you seem happy." Says Yuuki, noticing the smile on her sons face. Ravenna giggles at his face.

"He's thinking of all the fights he can get into with a peerage." Says Ravenna with a giggle.

"Oh my, it seems I'll be writing more checks to cover the damage." Sighs Lord Phenex. Raxur walks on with eye smiles. As he walks he catches the scent of someone familiar. He stops with his eyes still closed.

" _This scent_." Thinks Raxur as the wind blows. The sun begins to set in the Underworld as Raxur opens his gleaming amber eyes.

"Raxur?" Asks Yuuki in worry. Raxur's eyes close, forming eye smiles before he looks to his mother and father.

"I'm heading out." Says Raxur with a cheerful tone.

"Huh?" Say the adults. Raxur suddenly vanishes in a burst of speed.

* * *

Raxur sours through the air at high speed with a smile on his face. He is not using his wings but the sheer force of his jump, to glide across the sky. He then kicks off the air itself to propel himself forward. No magic is used to achieve this. Raxur soon arrives over what appears to be a city. The city is run down and dirty. This is the home of the Nekomata and other Youkai within the Underworld.

"What a horrid place." Says Raxur with a smile as he lands on the roof of a building. Raxur hops off the building and lands. He follows his nose, moving through the city. He turns into an ally and stops. His eyes are still closed but his smile is gone. Lying on the ground with barely any clothing and the cloth that is left being soaked in blood; are Ni and Li.

 **Monster Princess OST-Insomnia no Yume Guilliotine**

Raxur opens his eyes and looks at the dead girls. He bends down and looks them over, he ignores the bareness of their bodies. Raxur sighs before standing and putting out a finger. A small blue flame appears on the tip of his finger.

"To think I would be using this to help two girls I don't even know." Says Raxur.

"This is the **Flame of Life** ," says Raxur while looking at the girls, "with this flame you will heal from your wounds… even from the… unfortunate assault that has befallen you." The **Flame of Life** is an advanced Phenex ability. Those given the **Flame of Life** will temporarily gain the immortality of the Phenex clan. The **Flame of Life** can heal all wounds, physical or mental. It is also extremely rare but Rayleigh and Reyval have it as well, so it came to no surprise that Raxur has it as well.

"This flame will save your life but from the moment it does, you will be servants of the Phenex clan until your last days. You will protect me even at the costs of your own lives." Says Raxur before blowing on the flame. The flame changes to a red color before splitting and falling onto Ni and Li. The wind picks up before the bodies of the girls burst with red flame. The two gasp as they levitate off the ground. Their wounds vanish before they fall to their knees.

 **End Song**

"We're." Says Ni as she looks at her hands.

"Alive." Finishes Li as she looks down at herself. The two blush when they realize they have no clothing on. Raxur tosses his cloak over the girls who gaze at him.

"You two have good luck," says Raxur with eye smiles, "if I hadn't memorized your scent, you'd be dead."

"You." Says Ni with wide eyes, remembering Raxur from earlier.

"Saved us?" States Li with wide eyes. Raxur turns his back as his braid blows in the wind. He glances back at the two girls.

"Saved?" Says Raxur with a smile. Ni and Li look upon Raxur with confusion.

"I merely gained two adorable servants." Says Raxur with a smile as he pulls out two pawn pieces. The two girls blush at be called adorable but their faces convey confusion.

"You have two choices before you," says Raxur as he doesn't turn, "option one: you can leave and live the rest of your life in freedom, but your life will be short. The **Flame of Life** will run out and when it does, you will die and not even I can revive you a second time." Ni and Li widen their eyes when they feel a warmth in their chest, where the flame resides.

"We'll die?" Asks Ni and Li at the same time.

"Indeed, unless you chose option two." Says Raxur with a smile.

"Option 2?" Asks the girls with tilted heads.

"You serve me as my pawns and become devils. If you do, the flame won't go out so quickly and you'll be fully revived." Says Raxur. Right now Ni and Li are reanimated bodies, given life by the flame but when the flame runs out the two will return to being corpses. But if reincarnated into devils, they will be fully revived and still hold the flame. And even if the flame goes out, they'll still be alive, they just won't have the bonus's that the flame provides.

"I won't force the decision on you and you can live for 2 years with the flame if you don't use magic or life energy." Says Raxur. Ni and Li think over their options, which aren't many. While they could be free, they would die in only two years. However, if they become his pawns, they will live far longer and the flame won't go out as quickly and even if it does, they won't die.

"The last devil that kept us around, used us for his experiments." State Ni with narrowed eyes.

"And when we proved incapable of achieving his goal, he threw us away and left us to die." States Li. Raxur suddenly gazes back at them with an intense stare. The girl 'eep' and shake.

"Are you questioning my motives after I saved you?" Asks Raxur as his body glows with a fiery aura but there is no heat. The girls widen their eyes at the aura.

" _Senjutsu_!" Think Ni and Li in surprise. The girls shake their heads quickly with sweat drops.

"N-No, no, no, no, we're just a little shaken from our past experience." Assures Li while frantically waving her hands.

"Y-Yeah that's right, we meant no offense, master." Says Ni with a head bow. Raxur eyes close and form smiles.

"Good, then what is your decision?" Asks Raxur, cheerfully. The two girls looks at him before he opens his eyes in a blank expression.

"It's begun." Says Raxur, making the twins look at him.

"Begun?" State both twins before the sounds of screaming are heard. Raxur jumps, making the twins follow. They spot Raxur on a building overlooking the city. Ni and Li widen their eyes when they see the city on fire and their fellow kinsmen being rounded up.

"W-What's happening?" Asks Ni in horror.

"Why are they taking Nekomata?" Asks Li.

"Where is the other Nekoshou?" Asks Raxur with folded arms as the city burns. Embers pass by his face, increasing his beauty.

"He kept her and her sister to continue his experiments." Says Ni with a blush.

"Why ask?" Says Li with a head tilt.

"Either one of two things has happened," says Raxur as his braid billows in the wind, "the first; is that the elder sister has killed your former master and caused this purge. The second and more likely is that your former master is alive and manipulating the events that have unfolded."

"Event?" Asks the twins.

"Sirael Naberius is a manipulative Devil with an obsession for the Phenex clans' immortality." Says Raxur.

"Yeah, that's why he got us and the other two." Says Li with a head nod.

"He was hoping to discover a method to prolong his own life with Ki, Chakra, and Senjutsu." Says Ni as she remembers his ranting.

" _Strange, was this all to lure me here to these two_?" Thinks Raxur while glancing at the two girls. He suddenly gets a battle smirk on his face and his eyes open and glow in the fire's glow.

" _This is getting very interesting, Sirael Naberius_!" Thinks Raxur with a smile. Deep in a dark territory sits Sirael Naberius who smiles at the footage of the city burning. He then flexes his hand and smiles. He has scratch marks over his face. He touches the scratches and smiles.

"Everything is going according to plan." Says Sirael Naberius with a laugh that echoes around the hall.

* * *

 **So Raxur has received his Evil Pieces and is looking to recruit his first two pawns. Ni and Li will be Nekoshou in this story but also a Bakeneko, when merged together.**

 **Sirael Naberius is the former master of Kuroka and a devil who wants immortality. He has caused the Nekomata purge that will eventually lead to Koneko's adoption into the Gremory family. Kuroka has escaped after a battle with Sirael Naberius where she managed to wound his face.**

 **Raxur' appearance is a little like Kamui's from Gintama Blond hair with white tips and amber eyes are the difference as well as his clothing. This also goes for his facial expressions. I'm a big fan of the characters who keep their eyes in eye smiles and only show their eyes when they are serious, I think it's awesome!**

 **His personality is usually care free and cheerful but that is to mask his desire to fight and his battle loving personality.**

 **The only reason I will be adding Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas to the Big Four instead of Sona or even Rias is because in terms of power, he's stronger than them. (Look him up!) As a King, they are better but the Big Four are for the strongest fighters in the Underworld.**

 **Next Chapter- Stopping the Purge! Raxur confronts Sirael Naberius?**


	3. Chapter 3-Stopping the Purge!

Stopping the Purge!

Raxur confronts Sirael Naberius?

* * *

The thundering noise of elderly men, graves on Raxur's nerves as he sits with his legs up. His face however, doesn't show is annoyance as he eats away. His eyes are shaped like smiles as he cheerfully devours his food. Due to his unwillingness to drink blood from the source, his body tries to compensate by eating large amounts of food. In front of him is his father and mothers. Ravel has been left in the capable hands of the Phenex clan's maids. Standing behind him with grim faces are Ni and Li.

"They should all be destroyed!" Shouts Lord Shax, father of Abe Shax. Ni and Li close their eyes due to the outburst.

"We cannot blame all the Nekoshou for the action of one!" Counters Lady Uvall.

"Lord Naberius has been slain by a Nekoshou," says Lord Oriax with narrowed eyes, "this crime must be punished!" The Four Great Satans listen to the complaints of the 33 pillars.

"And you would have us commit genocide on an entire race?" Says Lord Sitri with narrowed eyes with Sona narrowing her eyes as well. Serafall smiles at her dads' question.

"And what would you have us do, Lord Sitri?" Demands Lord Shax with narrowed eyes.

"Send out hunters to apprehend the Nekoshou and bring her to us to be questioned." States Raxur's father with a powerful voice. Raxur smiles at his dad's voice. While usually carefree and goofy, his dad is a powerful speaker and can be serious when the need arises. Lord Shax looks to Lord Phenex and glares.

"Perhaps your judgement is compromised, Lord Phenex." Says Lord Shax, making Ravenna and Yuuki widen their eyes with appalled faces. Raxur stops eating with shadowed eyes.

"What?" Asks Lord Phenex in a deep tone as Raxur puts down his large empty bowl that had contained fried rice.

"I understand your son has two Nekoshou with him." Says Lord Oriax with narrowed eyes. Ni and Li look to each other before looking down.

"Choose… your next words carefully, my lords." Warns Lord Phenex. The lords remain silent under the warning.

"Lord Phenex is right, we should investigate this matter." Says Lord Agares with his daughter Seekvaira Agares behind him nodding.

"Making a hasty decision with no evidence is foolish." Says Zekram Bael with Sairaorg behind him.

"As much is I don't agree with Lord Shax's plan, I do see the problem." Says Lord Glasya-Labolas with his son Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, who ignores the talks.

"You can't be serious?" States Lord Gremory with Rias watching with a worried face. Standing next to her is Akeno.

"I propose we put the matter to a vote." Says Lady Berith.

"And I propose you take a dip in hellfire!" Shouts Lord Asmoday in anger. The arguing gets louder as Sirzechs tries to regain order. Suddenly a loud slurping noise quiets the room. Lord Phenex sweat drops and warily looks behind him. Ni and Li pale at Raxur who slurps up noodles into his mouth. Yuuki smiles with a covered mouth. Ravenna giggles at his eating.

"Ahh, man that hit the spot!" Exclaims Raxur as he sets his bowl down before standing. Lord Phenex pales and begins to faint before being caught by Ravenna and Yuuki.

"There, there." Says his wives as they reassure him all is well.

"This is getting boring." Says Raxur as he looks to the lords with eye smiles.

"All I've heard is you all blaming the Nekoshou," says Raxur as he steps forward, "if you wish to learn the true people responsible… then you need only look into a mirror." The statement draws gasps.

"Exactly how many times have Nekoshou come to you all, complaining about Lord Naberius?" Asks Raxur with a sweet smile. None of the lord answer while others smiles at his boldness.

"I believe Lord Naberius has been brought in for questioning at least… six times this month alone." Says Raxur with a smile while his finger is up.

"We are not discussing Lord Naberius's crimes, we are discussing his murder!" Shouts Lord Shax.

"And do you have any proof of his murder?" Asks Raxur with his smile still in place.

"We received-." Tries Lord Asmoday before widening his eyes.

"You received a call from one of his servants," finishes Raxur with his smile morphing into a smirk, "and where is the servant who could tell us the details of Lord Naberius's murder?"

"You think this is some sort of setup?" Asks Seekvaira while adjusting her glasses.

"Hmm, then what is his goal?" Asks Sairaorg with a thoughtful expression.

"Hah! Nekoshou, murder, who cares as long as someone is blamed!" Laughs Zephyrdor.

"This is no laughing matter, please try to act like an heir." Comments Seekvaira.

"Eh, you mean like you?" Smirks Zephyrdor, making Seekvaira narrow her eyes.

"What?" Demands Seekvaira. Sirzechs sweat drops at the sudden tension.

"Now, now, we should all remain calm." Says Sirzechs, only for Raxur, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and Zephyrdor to turn to him with glowing eyes, making Sirzechs shrink down.

"Please stay out of this, Sirzechs-sama." States Seekvaira while pushing up her glasses. Sirzechs shrinks away from the glare.

"Who asked your opinion?" States Zephyrdor as Sirzechs tries to form words.

"For once I agree with Zephyrdor." Says Sairaorg, making Sirzechs sink into the ground.

"Worthless Satan." States Raxur with eye smiles. Sirzechs sinks deeper into the ground. Serafall, Reyval and Ajuka look down the hole.

"You shouldn't have even tried." Sighs Ajuka while shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Zechs-tan?" Asks Serafall.

"Idiot." Says Reyval with a shake of her head. The lords sweat drop at the sight of a Satan being belittled by young devils.

"His goal might be me." States Raxur with a smile, getting back to the conversation. The lords and heirs look to Raxur.

"What do you mean?" Asks Lord Sitri.

"Lord Naberius, has been obsessed with the Phenex clans' immortality." Says Lord Phenex, now recovered from his son's outburst.

"How dare you!" Shouts Lord Shax in anger.

"The Naberius family led a great victory in the Civil War!" Shouts Oriax.

"I would stake all what my family owns on his innocence!" States Lord Shax before narrowing his eyes at Raxur.

"And since when do we listen to a brat who spends his time beating on other devils, I for-." Says Lord Shax.

"You shut up." Commands Raxur with eye smiles as Lord Shax's mouth shuts and stops moving. Yuuki widens her eyes at the display.

" ** _Authority_**!?" Thinks Yuuki in surprise. Authority is a powerful and rare ability that manifest itself within only the most powerful of vampires. Authority grants the user the ability to control others; even against their own will. It is very similar to the vampire's compulsion but instead of persuading the victim, they order them. However despite its power, one can break the hold by having equal or greater willpower than the user.

" _Still, how does he have such an ability when he is still a virgin vampire_?" Thinks Yuuki before shrugging and smiling. A virgin vampire is a vampire who hasn't drunk blood from a living organism.

"The Phenex clan has brought forth allegations that must be investigated." Says Lord Agares.

"I do not believe that Naberius would do such a thing." Says Lord Oriax with a glare.

"Then allow me 24 hours to gain proof." Says Raxur with his arms folded. The lords look to each other and more nod along. Lord Oriax looks to Lord Shax who struggles to open his mouth.

"Very well, you have 24 hours to acquire proof of Lord Naburius's crimes." States Sirzechs, getting the lords to nod their heads. Lord Shax finally opens his mouth to gasp and stands there, panting for breath.

"T-There is no proof to be found," assures Lord Shax before looking towards the lords, "I will stand behind the house that lead a great victory during the Civil War."

"You keep saying they lead a great victory," says Raxur as he glances back at Lord Shax with his amber eyes, "you say it as if they are exempt from suspicion or crime."

"T-That's not what I meant." States Lord Shax with barely controlled anger.

"Then I will investigate the matter." States Raxur with eye smiles as he turns away. Raxur puts on his burgundy and gold trimmed cloak. Lord Phenex grabs Raxur's shoulder and smiles.

"Before you go, I think it is time I gave you something." Says Lord Phenex, making Raxur tilt his head in confusion. Ni and Li look to the two and follow them. The Phenex clan symbol appears on the ground beneath them before the group vanishes.

* * *

Appearing at the Phenex estate, Raxur's mothers leave him with his father. Ni and Li follow closely behind Lord Phenex and Raxur. Raxur becomes intrigued when they walk down a set of stairs that lead to the Phoenix Vault. Only the most prized possessions of the Phenex clan are stored with in the Phoenix Vault. Making it down the steps, they come to a long hallway with statues of the greatest members of their clan. They statues are suddenly illuminated by braziers that light. At the end of the hallway is a majestic door with a carving of the immortal bird.

"Follow me." Says Lord Phenex as he walks forward. He stops and turns to Ni and Li.

"I am sorry but you cannot step beyond the threshold." Says Lord Phenex, making Ni and Li bow their heads.

"Of course, forgive us." Apologizes Ni and Li. Raxur smiles at the two and walks forward with his father. As they walk, Raxur eyes the statues of some of the most powerful Devils in his family. He stops at perhaps the second most powerful after his sister. Romulus Phenex with his wife Rabea carved into him on his left. Romulus and Rabea were often called the **Eternal Lovers**. In Romulus's hand is the most powerful sword the Phenex clan has.

"Keep up son." Says Lord Phenex, making Raxur look to him and run up next to him. Reaching the vault door, Raxur watches his father walk up to the door and place a palm on it.

"By order of Rayleigh Phenex, Lord of the Phenex clan, I command these doors to open." Chants Lord Phenex with his eyes closed. Raxur shields his eyes from the light that burst from the opening vault. As he opens his eyes, they widen when he sees the glow of gold.

Stepping into the vault, Raxur sees tons of gold within the vault. Raxur turns around in a circle to see more gold, weapons, armor, and all matter of trinkets. He marvels at the sight of the Phenex clan's wealth as his father moves to a large gold brazier. The brazier holds a large fire but what draws Raxur's attention is the sword in the fire.

"This was meant to be Reyval's," says Lord Phenex with a smile, "but she gave it back when she became a Satan and wanted you to have it." Raxur steps forward, making the flames in the brazier burn brighter. Lord Phenex watches with a smile as Raxur steps into the brazier. The flames don't burn or harm him, instead they soothe him. The blade in front of him appears to have no form and is made of fire. However, Raxur is able to grab the sword before lifting it away from the brazier. The moment he does the flames of the brazier go out.

" **LÃºin Celtchar** , the sword of Romulus Phenex." Says Raxur.

"Said to burn with the Eternal Flame that supposedly made Rabea and Romulus fall in love." Says Lord Phenex with a smile. **Blood Drinker** glows with a blood red aura while LÃºin Celtchar burns brighter. Raxur draws Blood Drinker and holds the swords close together. The swords begin to merge with each other. With the merging done, Raxur holds the sword out.

With Blood Drinker and LÃºin Celtchar merged, the sword takes on a different appearance. It still takes the form of a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is a tear shaped jewel with the color being fiery orange. The grip is long and plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on both sides of the blade, the skull is that of a horned demon's skull with vampire fangs. Being merged with Blood Drinker, the blade is blood red. Around the blade is hellfire before Raxur wills the fire to go out, leaving a plain blood red blade.

"I need not stress to you the importance of finding proof." States Lord Phenex as Raxur sheathes his sword on his back. Raxur looks to his father with a smile.

"I will not fail, father." Assures Raxur as he walks by his father who smiles. Raxur walks out of the vault and spots Ni and Li waiting with their heads bowed. Raxur raises a brow at the sight. While he did save them and they still hold the flame of life, if they wanted to leave he wouldn't follow them… no matter how cute they are.

"What, you two are still here?" Asks Raxur while rubbing the back of his head. Ni and Li blush before looking up with embarrassed faces.

"You're the one who saved us!" Exclaims Ni with a shout.

"You have to take responsibility!" Cries Li with a shout.

"Is that so?" Asks Raxur with a hand to his chin in deep thought. Ni and Li shake in embarrassment at their outbursts.

" _Why did we say that_?" Thinks both girls with tears in their eyes.

"Oh well, I better get going." Says Raxur as he walks by them. Ni and Li blink before turning to him and dashing in front of him. The two then bow their heads.

"Please allow us to accompany you!" State both girls. Raxur blinks a few times with a deadpan expression.

"Sure!" Cheers Raxur with eye smiles, making Ni and Li widen their eyes. Raxur then opens his eyes, showing the amber color.

"You two, have you decided?" Asks Raxur as he holds up two pawn pieces. Ni and Li look at the pieces and nod their heads.

"If you will have us, we pledge to forever serve you, Raxur-sama." Vow Ni and Li, making Raxur smile. Raxur holds the pawn pieces and watches as they enter the chests of Ni and Li. The two girls gasp and widen their eyes as power rushes through them. Suddenly two bat like wings sprout from both of their backs.

"What?!" Exclaim both girls as they float in the air. Raxur watches and laughs at their attempts to right themselves. The two struggle for several minutes before finally getting the hand of their new appendages. They land and laugh at how fun it was to fly.

"Hai, hai, now we need to go." Says Raxur as he walks by them. Ni and Li follow closely behind. Heading out of the estate, Raxur gives them the rundown of the Evil Piece system and their powers as pawns. As they enter the courtyard, the Phenex clan symbol appears below their feet.

"Jin, come." Commands Raxur before Jin appears at his side. Jin now stands at the same height as Raxur. The dog sniffs the air and turns to Ni and Li who pale and shudder in place.

"N-Nice doggy." Tries Ni with her hands up.

"S-Sit?" Tries Li, but Jin walks towards them. Jin walks forward, prompting the two to close their eyes in panic. Suddenly a wet tongue licks the two Nekoshou, making them sputter and spit. They open their eyes to see Jin in front of them with gentle eyes. Ni and Li each pet the dog while rubbing his ears.

"So… he's still there." Says Raxur as he looks to the North. His eyes glow and the Phenex symbol glows before teleporting them away.

The group appears in the middle of the remains of a city. Ni and Li look around at the place that once was their home with a sad gaze. Embers still burn on the ground from the Purge. Jin sniffs the air and growls, before looking to Raxur.

"Ah, so he never left?" States Raxur as he closes his eyes before his body is overcome with a fiery aura. Ni and Li both widen their eyes at the power.

" _Senjutsu_?!" Thinks both girls in surprise. Raxur opens his eyes after a while and smiles.

"Found you." Says Raxur before looking to Ni and Li.

"He'll be expecting me so… I want you girls to go ahead while I watch." Smiles Raxur, making Ni and Li deadpan.

"Huh?!" Shout both girls while Jin tilts his head with a whine.

"This is the perfect time for me to see what you both can do." Smiles Raxur, making Ni and Li blush.

"W-Well, I suppose that's reasonable." Says Ni with a blush.

"B-But… what if Sirael shows up?" Asks Li while fidgeting. Raxur opens his eyes and smiles.

"That's why I'm here." Assures Raxur, making Ni and Li nod their heads. Raxur points the girls in the direction he felt Sirael from, making the girls nod their heads. Jin yips, making Raxur laugh.

"You'll stay with me for now." Says Raxur as he pets Jin.

* * *

 **Sirael's Hideout**

Sitting in a chair is Sirael Naberius who has gone through a biological change. His body is bigger and more muscular. His hair is long and his eyes are red. He holds out a sake cup and smiles when it is refilled. Sirael looks to his right and spots a beautiful woman in maid clothes, whose eyes are blank. She is a devil he had experimented on and made her stronger.

"Hmm," says Sirael as he gulps down his sake and his eyes glow briefly, "someone locked on to my Senjutsu output and back tracked it to me." Sirael crushes the cup in his hand.

"Kuroka? No, she wouldn't dare show her face here for the sake of her beloved sister." Says Sirael as he tries to locate the energy. He widens his eyes when he feels two smaller presences outside his hideout.

"Get rid of them." Commands Sirael as dozens of red eyes open behind him.

Outside the hideout are Ni and Li who stand at the ready. Their senses are on high alert as they scan the area. Above them are several creatures who descend upon them.

"Ni." Says Li with narrowed eyes.

"I know." Says Ni as the two separate, just has the creatures slam to the ground. Ni attacks with fast punches before dodging a bladed arm of a creature. Li comes to her aid and slams a fist and elbow into the creatures back, releasing her demonic power into the attack. The creature is sent flying into the rocks and vanishes. Ni and Li stand back to back as more of the creatures rise from the ground. There appear to be three varieties of the creatures; one with a bladed arm, one with a bladed leg, and another with several blades on its arms, tiny knifes on its legs and a giant blade in its back, its size is greater than the others.

"Scarecrows." Says Ni with narrowed eyes.

"At least we know he is here if they're here." Says Li as the Scarecrows attack. Ni and Li separate and flip through the enemies before turning and attacking. Two Scarecrows are launched at each other from their punches. The Scarecrows hit each other and screech before Ni and Li appear in front of them. Ni and Li release chakra mixed with demonic power from their palms that face each other. The two energies merge before Ni and Li thrust their fists forward. The attack spins and drills through the Scarecrows and even takes out the Mega Scarecrow.

Raxur watches from atop a building with interest while leaning back on his sword which is plunged in the ground behind him. Jin lies next to him, looking over his shoulder. Raxur smiles as he sees the two attack with vigor. He feels the chakra from the two and the demonic power as well.

"I think I've gained two good pawns." States Raxur as he watches with a smile. Jin barks, making Raxur nod his head.

"Indeed, now we know what happened to the missing devils reported in the region." Says Raxur as he eyes the remaining Scarecrows with narrowed eyes. Jin growls at something while Raxur's hair blows in the wind, hiding his eyes. Several Scarecrows walk towards Raxur who doesn't turn while Jin stands and produces a black blade in his mouth. Jin barks towards Raxur who chuckles a little.

"Go on, have fun." Says Raxur as Jin vanishes in a blur. The first Scarecrow is cut right down the middle and fades away. The Scarecrows attack the black dog in a group but Jin vanishes and appears behind them. The Scarecrows die with a screech while Jin growls at the Mega Scarecrow who attacks, completely undisturbed at how Jin took down his allies.

"Mindless creature." States Raxur without turning back to look. Jin produces a dark like aura before the Mega Scarecrow is impaled from its own shadow. Jin cuts the creature in half before landing next to Raxur. Raxur hums and opens his eyes when he feels an energy.

"So… he's decided to come out." States Raxur as he looks down at Ni and Li who pant.

"Seeing as they just became devils… I say they did better than I would have thought." Says Raxur as the ground is riddled with small craters and the Scarecrows are gone. Jin barks, making Raxur hum.

"No, not yet." Says Raxur as he leans back on his sword. Jin whines with a tilted head.

"I'll keep my promise," assures Raxur as he pets Jin, "but… I feel something from them and I want to draw it out."

Ni and Li pants with minor cuts and bruises that heal due to the Flame of Life. Their ears suddenly perk up and they turns when the doors of the hideout open. Ni and Li get down on all fours and their features become more cat-like as Sirael exits the hideout.

"Oh," says Sirael with his kimono on and his arms folded underneath it, "it's you two." Sirael chuckles as he looks at Ni and Li who growl with their tails and ears out.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Says Sirael before Ni and Li attack.

"You'll regret what you did to us!" Shouts Ni as she attacks from the left with fast punches that Sirael easily evades.

"That's unlikely." Says Sirael as Li attacks with fast kicks from the right.

"Then you'll die!" Shouts Li. Sirael easily evades their attacks before they start putting chakra into their blows. Sirael grabs an arm and leg before spinning and tossing them away. Ni and Li skid to a stop before Sirael appears in front of them and hits them both in the gut. Their stomachs cave in making them cough up blood before they are launched through a building. The building collapses while Sirael folds his arms.

"Come on, is that it?" Asks Sirael with a disappointing tone.

"I've not yet regretted what I've done to you both." Laughs Sirael as the rubble begins to move and explode outward. Ni and Li stand with cuts and bruises on their bodies as well as torn clothing.

"Bastard." Growl Ni and Li as their bodies begin to heal. Sirael narrows his eyes at the healing before he smiles.

"So I see you've become pawns." Says Sirael as the girls enter their stances.

"So where is your immortal master?" Asks Sirael with a serious tone. Ni and Li groan in pain before looking to Sirael.

"Raxur-sama has no time to deal with the likes of you." Says Ni with narrowed eyes.

"We'll be your opponents." States Li.

"You? You're weak, too weak to even be of use to me." Says Sirael as he waves them off. Ni and Li look to each other and smile, making Sirael narrow his eyes.

"Something funny?" Demands Sirael, not liking being laughed at.

"We're not as weak as we lead you to believe." Says Ni and Li in a duel voice. Sirael widens his eyes for a second before Ni and Li step closer to each other. Their bodies begin to glow before they grab each other's hands. A bright light erupts from the two, making Sirael shield his eyes while Raxur smirks.

"What's going on?" Asks Sirael as a shadow towers over him. Raxur laughs at the transformation.

"Well I wasn't sure before but I 100% sure now!" Shouts Raxur with a laugh while Jin barks.

"I've got me some awesome pawns!" Shouts Raxur as a large Bakeneko stands before Sirael. The Bakeneko has two tails and appears to be made of chakra; blue and red. It also has heterochromatic eyes, the right being red and the left being blue.

"So, you've got some tricks up your sleeves." Says Sirael as he enters a stance with his muscles bulging in preparation. The Bakeneko swipes its claws with speed not suited for its size. Sirael evades the attack but watches the force and power tear up the ground before destroying several buildings.

"Better end this quickly or it'll draw unnecessary attention." Says Sirael as he lands. His hands glow with demonic magic before he fires a beam of purple energy at the Bakeneko who evades before appears in the building behind Sirael. Sirael turns with a click of his teeth.

"You're nimble, but dead." Says Sirael before he fires two beams that separate into smaller ones. The Bakeneko flares its power and creates a barrier around itself to block the attack. Sirael smiles and jumps right at it.

"I win." Says Sirael before slams and orb of energy onto the barrier, crushing the Bakeneko underneath it. Ni and Li roll out of the dust on opposite sides while Sirael lands between them.

"Not bad, if you had more practice in merging you could have proved to be a challenge." Says Sirael as the girls struggle to stand.

"N-Ni." Calls Li.

"L-Li." Calls Ni as they both reach for each other. Sirael extends both hands as orbs of demon magic appears in them.

"Time to end this," says Sirael before he smiles and stops the magic, "is what I'd like to say, but it seems your master has decided to enter the fray." Ni and Li look up to see Raxur sitting on the edge of a building overlooking the area.

* * *

 **Play-Battle Ignition OST**

"R-Raxur-sama." Groan Ni and Li, making Raxur look to them and smile.

"Well done you two, I am thoroughly impressed by your power." Says Raxur before vanishing in a burst of speed, making Ni and Li widen their eyes. Sirael however looks in front of him to see Raxur.

"Fast! I barely caught his movement." Thinks Sirael as Raxur walks forward. He stops a distance away from Sirael who smirks.

"I knew you'd come, Raxur Phenex." Smiles Sirael.

"Yeah? And you only had to commit genocide to get me here." Says Raxur with eye smiles and a smile. His tone and face a cheerful but he is anything but happy.

"So… why did you do all this for little old me?" Asks Raxur with folded arms. Sirael chuckles and looks to him with an insane gleam.

"Immortality." Answers Sirael, making Raxur deadpan.

"Hmm." Hums Raxur.

"I needed power and time to gain that immortality." Says Sirael as he clasps his hands.

"You experimented on the Nekomata to learn the power of Senjutsu to not only improve your own strength but gain greater vitality." States Raxur with a nod of his head.

"With the power I've gained I will achieve immortality and lead the Devils to a higher purpose!" Shouts Sirael while Raxur deadpans.

"And how are you going to achieve immortality? It's not like you've suddenly become a member of the Phenex clan." States Raxur with narrowed eyes.

"That's why you're here," smiles Sirael with evil eyes, "your body holds the secrets to immortality."

"So you want a piece of me literally," says Raxur with eye smiles before his smile vanishes and his eyes open, "well come and get it." Sirael smiles as he sees Raxur plunge his sword in the ground and crack his knuckles.

"I've been waiting for this." Says Sirael as he enters a martial arts stance while Raxur's arms are folded over his chest. The two stare off as the wind blows, kicking up dust in the area. Ni and Li look on at the stare off before Sirael flexes his muscles and creates a gust of wind, blowing Raxur's hair up.

 **End Song**

The wind dies down as the two smirk at each other while neither moves. Raxur's amber eyes pierce into Sirael's skull. The two still don't move while Jin lands before Ni and Li. The girls look up and see Jin looking to Raxur. Jin looks down at the girls who widen their eyes.

"Leave?" Asks Ni in surprise.

"W-We can still fight." Says Li as she stands on wobbly legs. Jin nudges the girl who falls down. Jin then stand protectively over the girls while looking to Raxur and Sirael who have yet to move. A sweat drop lands falls from Sirael.

"Kill him!" Shouts Sirael as Scarecrows appear around Raxur. The Scarecrows shoot out beams of magic at Raxur who stands still. Suddenly Raxur flexes and yells out before he becomes after images and destroys the Scarecrows with ease before appearing in the same spot as if he hadn't moved.

"My turn!" Shouts Sirael as he dashes forward. He rises his leg but Raxur raises his to block, creating a shockwave.

"Eh, not bad," says Raxur as Sirael smirks, "you really wish to fight me in hand to hand?"

"I told you I've learned a lot." Says Sirael before retracting his leg and throwing a punch that Raxur catches. The ground behind Raxur cracks open and uproots from the force.

"Hya!" Shouts Sirael as he unleashes a barrage of punches that are blocked by Raxur who smirks. The punches of the two are blurs to anyone watching as the ground sinks and cracks beneath them. Sirael clicks his teeth before jumping back.

"In that case." Says Sirael after he lands. Sirael places his hands out in front of him and a purple magic circle appears before him. Magic gathers in the circle before shooting out a beam of magic. Raxur crosses his arms to block, creating a shockwave. Raxur deflects the shot away, making Ni and Li gape. Raxur's arms smoke from the attack but no damage was done. Raxur smirks and looks at Sirael.

"Sirael, let's fight for real." Says Raxur, making Sirael smirk.

"Sounds fun," says Sirael before both charge at each other, "bring it!" The two clash with their fist, creating another shockwave that shakes the area. Ni and Li watch with shocked expressions.

"T-This is unreal." Says Ni as the sounds of hand to hand combat reaches her ears.

"I agree, those two are m-monsters." Says Li as the ground shakes. The two throw dozens of punches in an instant with no one gaining a hit.

"Is that all you got, if so I'll start my offensive." Says Raxur as he dashes forward and unloads several dozen punches in quick succession. Sirael manages to defend himself from the onslaught but is pushed back. He looks up to see Raxur coming down with a leg. Sirael dodges the attack but is blinded by the dust that was kicked up. From the dust comes Raxur with a Cheshire cat like smile. He elbows Sirael in the gut, making him cough up a bile and some blood before spinning to position himself behind Sirael and grabbing his waist and performing a German suplex on him.

"W-Whoa." State Ni and Li with shocked expressions. The dust clears to show Sirael in a small crater. Suddenly Raxur looks up to see Scarecrows descending upon him. He dodges a bladed arm before flipping over a bladed leg. He hand stands on the blade before back kicking two Scarecrows and swinging both legs forward to hit the first two Scarecrows. Raxur uses the force from the kick to fly back and over the Scarecrows before landing by his sword.

"Time for a test run." Says Raxur before grabbing the sword and swinging it around with skill, ending the moment by pointing it at the Scarecrows.

"Come on." Taunts Raxur as the beckons them forward. One Scarecrow jumps forward while another attacks from the left. Raxur watches them come closer in slow motion before spinning and cutting the Scarecrow approaching from the left in half. He then rises with his sword and cuts the Scarecrow in the air from stem to stern. He lands and narrows his eyes at the Scarecrows around him.

"Look out!" Shout Ni and Li as Raxur is attacked by several Scarecrows. Raxur cuts down two Scarecrows with the first two strikes before his third and fourth strikes swing around cutting down four Scarecrows. He ends the combo by thrusting his sword through a Scarecrow in front of him. He then takes his blade out and rapidly stabs the other two Scarecrows. The creatures all fall in a heap before wisp like energy comes from their bodies and is absorbed by the red blade.

"You going to let your lackeys fight your battles?" Asks Raxur as he stands. Behind him on his right is Sirael with cuts and bruises.

" **Senjutsu- Restoration**." Says Sirael as the cuts and bruises heal.

"By focusing the power of Senjutsu I can revitalize my metabolism and heal any and all injuries," says Sirael before smirking, "don't think I need help from my lackeys as you call them."

"Keep healing yourself like that and you'll need your lackeys to pick up the broken pieces of your body." Says Raxur as he plunges his sword in the ground as Sirael vanishes. Sirael throws his fist forward but Raxur ducks under it and throws his fist. Sirael blocks the fist and the two trade fast blows in a blur of punches. Sirael rises with an uppercut that Raxur dodges. Sirael dodges the fast punches of Raxur.

"You've made a lot of friends within the Pillars, if only they knew your true intentions." Says Raxur before Sirael starts throwing his punches.

"Heh, I knew they would come in handy for something." Says Sirael as the two jump back before spin kicking at the same time. The legs clash and uproot the ground. Raxur smiles and locks Sirael's leg in place by wrapping his own leg around it. Sirael widens his eyes and tries to kick with his other leg but Raxur blocks that and grabs that leg as well.

"You're open." States Raxur as Sirael crosses his arms for a defense. Raxur goes right through the guard and caves in Sirael's chest with his punch.

"Gah!" States Sirael as he coughs up blood before shooting down into the ground. Raxur lands before the crater as Sirael stands and smirks with blood running down his head.

"Fool, I'll simply keep healing." Says Sirael before he glows with a purple aura.

" **Senjutsu- Restoration**!" Shouts Sirael, only for the technique to fail. Sirael stands there with wide eyes.

"W-What's going on- gah!" States Sirael as blood flies from his mouth.

"Sorry but, I don't have all day to keep fighting you." Says Raxur as he folds his arms.

"I've disrupted the flow of Senjutsu in your body," says Raxur, making Sirael widen his eyes and think back to the moments their fists were blurs, he remembers the small pokes and taps Raxur gave him, "that flow has nowhere to go and is killing you from the inside." Sirael falls to his knees and coughs up more blood.

"It looks like this fight is over," says Raxur as he sheathes his sword on his back, "the Pillar families will love to hear of your experiments on fellow devils."

"No, no, no ,no, no," rants Sirael as he struggles to stand, "I won't let it end like this, I'm so close to achieving immortality." Raxur glances behind him to see Sirael standing.

"I won't leave hear without it!" Shouts Sirael. Raxur turns to him and narrows his eyes.

"Give it up, you've lost." Says Raxur. Sirael smirks and chuckles.

"No… I've won." Says Sirael as he turns into a form of liquid. Raxur narrows his eyes before he widens them when his feet are stuck. Sirael's face appears on the liquid on his feet.

"You're mine." Says Sirael before the liquid envelopes Raxur's body, seeping into his skin.

"What are you doing?" Asks Raxur with narrowed eyes.

"Taking your body as my own." Says Sirael, making Raxur widen his eyes.

"Everything down to the molecular level will be transformed into m!" Shouts Sirael as Raxur closes his eyes.

"Raxur-sama!" Shout Ni and Li with wide eyes. Sirael begins to seep into Raxur's skin and cells.

"This is what I've dreamed of," says Sirael with joy now speaking through Raxur's own voice, "an indestructible body immune to the decay of time and injury."

" **Yeah? Well keep dreaming**." Says the voice of Raxur from within.

"R-Raxur-sama?" Asks Ni and Li with teary eyes.

"Impossible, you can't resists the transformation!" Shouts Sirael before Raxur's body begins to heat up.

" **Man, using my flames always ends up with me causing destruction**." Says Raxur as his body heats up from his molecules to his cells to all the way to his skin.

"Flames?" States Sirael in a panic as his liquefied state begins to peel off of Raxur.

"Keep clinging onto me and you'll be instantly vaporized at the molecular level." Says Raxur in his own voice. Sirael pulls back from the body and yells out from the heat. Raxur's eyes glow with vampiric power as a vampiric aura burst from Raxur.

"My control over Molecular Movement allows me ignite and destroy matter from within," says Raxur as he turns up the heat with a smirk, making Sirael yell out, "the very atoms in my body can heat up and vaporize parasites like you." Raxur's body glows red hot and orange electricity sparks over his body.

"Ahhh!" Shouts Sirael in pain as he lets go and flies back, skidding against the ground. Raxur dashes forward while holding onto the grip of his sword.

"I h-have to retre-." Starts Sirael before Raxur's sword plunges through him.

"Damn, I needed to bring you in alive." Says Raxur as he looks at Sirael.

"I-Immortality." Says Sirael as he tries to grab Raxur who narrows his eyes. Raxur's eyes glow and his teeth elongate before his sword explodes with hellfire. Sirael is instantly vaporized by the fire. Raxur sheathes his sword on his back before looking around to the burning area.

"Oh man, dads going to freak out." Says Raxur while rubbing the back of his head. After getting the fire under control, Raxur goes through the hideout and finds notes and journals off Sirael's experiments. He takes the journals and leaves the area to report to the Pillars. Due to the findings, the Purge was officially stopped.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Within the Tokyo skyline, a hotel is darkened. Deep within the hotel in an expensive room, sits a young man with silver hair and red eyes. Behind him lie the bodies of several hotel employees. The man taps his finger nails in a pattern before he opens his eyes.

"Yuuki, you're alive." Says the man before smiling and licking his lips.

"How long did you think you could hide from me?" Asks the man before narrowing his eyes.

"To think you had a child with someone other than me," says the man before standing, "to punish you for hiding from me all these years… I'll kill your child in front of you." The man walks out the door of the room and down the blood soaked halls.

"But fear not my love," says the man as Undead; humans who have low tolerance against vampires and have been bitten, resulting in them turning into living corpses, feed on the corpses of the hotels tenants, "I Kain Shuzen, will give you another child, but one of my blood." The dead tenants rise from the ground behind him.

* * *

 **… Long Chapter and how about that ending? So the Purge has been stopped by Raxur. He has also gained his first pawns.**

 **Raxur's sword looks like Rebellion from DMC but with a blood red blade and a longer grip.**

 **So here is the Peerage I've got;**

 **Queen- Yubelluna**

 **Bishops- Road Kamelot (D Gray Man Hallow Appearance), Gasper Vladi (looks the same but is a girl)**

 **Knights- Karlamine (Will have Erza's Magic and abilites), Siris (Will have Inuyasha's Tessiaga merged with her giant Zweihänder)**

 **Rooks-Xuelan (Eight Inner Gates and Chakra and Lenalee's Dark Boots from D Gray Man, will cover her arms as well), and Rossweisse.**

 **Pawns- Ni and Li (Bakeneko), Miran (Monkey Youkai), Shuriya (Jinn or Genie and wields Uryu's Last bow from Bleach), Musubi from Sekirei, and three more I can't think of. Name some. Even regular anime characters.**

 **Also I can't keep referring to Raxur's sword as… Raxur's sword. I was thinking of Rebellion but throw out some names for his sword.**

 **Next Chapter- Two Girls and a Vampire Ambush!**


	4. Chapter 4-Two Girls and a Vampire Ambush

**Two Girls and a Vampire Ambush!**

* * *

All is quiet within the Phenex estate as Raxur sleeps in his bed. He is not alone as Ni and Li sleep on his chest. But they are not the only ones as 4 other girls also sleep in the bed. These girls are Raxur's other Pawns he has recruited. One of these girls is a Cornelia li Britannia. Cornelia is as beautiful as she is ruthless on the battlefield, with long magenta hair that she wears either loose or in a half up-half down crown-braid with two strands framing her face. Her eyes are lavender purple and her lips have a natural pink tint, though she usually wears magenta lipstick in public. She is very tall, being slightly shorter than Raxur. Her outfits tend to follow a wine red color scheme with gold accents, a white cape with a dark interior, and heeled boots. Though in bed she is naked.

Cornelia was recruited about 2 months after the Youkai Incident. Since that time she has proven to be very capable and strong. Raxur has made her the commander of his Pawn pieces as she is a naturally gifted leader. In battle she wields a gold jousting lance called; **Argalia** , and a magic book that nullifies all magic that attacks Cornelia. Like Ni and Li she was also gifted the **Flame of Life**.

Snuggled between Cornelia is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Right now she is naked. Her name is Mira and she was recruited about a month before Cornelia. Mira is a monkey Youkai and was found in the Youkai district of the Underworld. After the incident with the Nekoshou, the Pillar families gave a formal apology and gave the Youkai a region they could call their own. Mira was a young girl living on the streets when Raxur found her.

When she is out of bed, her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. For her weapons she wields a long brown staff with monkey carvings along the shaft. Mira can use her Bōjutsu in conjunction with her Pyrokinesis to fight some of the strongest opponents. Though not on the level of Raxur, Mira also has skill in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. She also holds the Flame of Life.

Sleeping with Raxur's head between her breasts; is a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is usually seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms. However being in bed she too is naked.

The girls name is Shuriya and she is a Jinn. As a Jinn, Shuriya has the ability to manipulate the air and to some extent Warp Reality. Raxur found her just recently when she was bound to a lamp. Instead of asking for a wish for himself, he offered her a wish. Shuriya wished to be free and Raxur granted her the wish. Only days later would she decide to become his Pawn. Shuriya wields a Demonic Bow that is empowered with her Jinn abilities. The bow is roughly as tall as she is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly thinner than the rest of the bow is. She also wields the Flame of Life.

The last girl that has Raxur's palm around her left breast, is Musubi. Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest which is the largest amongst Raxur's peerage. Like the other girls she too is naked. Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events.

Musubi was the latest addition to Raxur's peerage and unlike the others, she found him. According to Musubi, Raxur is her **Ashikabi**. Musubi has gone all over the world searching for him and finally found him after "falling" into the Underworld. Raxur is not exactly sure how she got to the Underworld but was in no mood to argue if such a pretty girl wants him.

Originally Raxur had planned to reincarnate Musubi as his Rook, but instead made her a Pawn. Musubi classifies herself as a Fist-Type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight. As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with Raxur has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Initially most of Musubi's attacks consist of punches and kicks, though when she was reincarnated, Musubi has been able to coat her arms and legs in fire.

This is Raxur's peerage so far but he has yet to gain a single Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Queen. He still has two Pawn pieces to use. Unlike most devils who gain Evil Pieces, Raxur is not looking for powerful members. He wishes to train his peerage himself and improve their skills. Still, he has a strong peerage. His mother thinks he recruited them simply because they are all cute which is not entirely untrue.

"Onii-chan!" Cries Ravel as she slams the doors open with a cute look in her eyes. She then tilts her head when she sees her brother still sleeping. Ravel goes over to the bed and pokes her brother several times.

"Onii-chan." Calls Ravel as she continues to poke Raxur. Raxur begins to stir before Ravel gets a mischievous grin on her face. She jumps in the air and lines herself up with Raxur dead in her sights.

"Wake up!" Shouts Ravel as she drop kicks Raxur's gut, making Raxur's eyes bulge out their sockets.

"Buugah!" Shouts Raxur with a comical expression. His outburst wakes the occupants of his bed. Cornelia blinks her eyes before stretching. Her fist accidently hits Raxur who once again makes a comical expression. Mira wakes and stretches, throwing both fist in the air, once again hitting Raxur. Musubi grabs his face with a yawn.

"Five more minutes." Says Musubi as she squeezes Raxur who struggles to get free and breathe. Shuriya wakes before standing and accidently stepping on Raxur's stomach. Ni and Li awaken with yawns before sweat dropping at the scene of Raxur struggling to breathe.

"Hahaha!" Laughs Ravel as Raxur's hand taps Musubi who blushes in her sleep.

"Oh Raxur-sama, not so rough!" Squeals Musubi while giggling. Cornelia continues to stretch before looking to her fellow Pawns.

"Alright time to get up!" Commands Cornelia making the girls all awake fully while Raxur inhales the much needed air. Suddenly his cheek is pinched by Cornelia making him flail around.

"That goes for you too." Says Cornelia as she lets go. Raxur sits up and pants before looking at the girls in his bed.

"We need to get a bigger bed." Says Raxur, making the girls blush. Raxur gets up and looks at his sister who wears an innocent expression.

"You needed something?" Asks Raxur with folded arms, making Ravel giggle. She spins around showing her new dress, making Raxur raise a brow.

"Ok you got a new dress," says Raxur before he widens his eyes, "oh… we're going to the human world." Ravel nods her head with a giggle while Raxur palms his face.

"You've gone there before," says Cornelia as she gets dressed, "you found me there." Raxur looks at her and stares at her breast while speaking.

"True but I never did like the human world that much," says Raxur as he begins to get dressed, "the air is foul."

"Is it?" Asks Musubi whose breast jiggle as she tilts her head.

"Musubi, get your clothes on." Says Cornelia while Musubi puts on her clothing.

"It's been sometime since I've been to the human world." Says Shuriya as she finishes dressing and poses in a mirror. Mira gets her clothes on and hums.

"If I'm correct, the Youkai Faction is within the human world." Says Mira with a smile as her tail waves behind her.

"We've only gone once and it was a short trip." Says Ni with Li nodding her head before she smirks.

"Yuuki-sama wanted Raxur-sama to drink blood." Says Li, making Raxur click his teeth. Raxur has still yet to feed from anyone, usually drinking from blood packs or his mother.

"Where are we going?" Asks Raxur as he puts on his fur trimmed cloak.

"Somewhere cold… I think." Says Ravel with a smile. Raxur hums and uses his hand to brush back his hair.

"Well then," says Raxur as he stands with his peerage behind him, "let's get going."

 **Siberia, Russia**

The sound of a loud sneeze, echoes through a small town. Raxur looks back to see Mira rubbing her nose and wearing a heavy fur coat. He then looks to the others who also wear heavy coats. The only one not wearing a heavy coat is Raxur himself.

"Are you okay?" Asks Raxur as Mira sneezes again. She rubs her nose and shivers.

"I don't do well in cold climates." Says Mira with chattering teeth.

"Are you not bothered, Raxur-sama?" Asks Shuriya as she holds herself. Raxur smiles at his peerage.

"It's not cold enough to impede me." Says Raxur with a laugh. The others however are freezing.

"Don't worry we should be gone by the end of the day." Says Raxur as his mother and father told him they had business in the town. Yuuki stands in front of Rayleigh as she stares down at an old man who chuckles.

"When?" Demands Yuuki as she glares at the man.

"Did you really think you could just leave your troubles behind so easily?" Asks the old man as he starts coughing.

"You know why I left and what **_he_** did." Says Yuuki with narrowed eyes. The man coughs again and looks up at Yuuki with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Indeed, he is truly a monster." Says the aged vampire.

"But it was you who awakened that monster." Says the aged vampire with a laugh.

"You could have sacrificed yourself for your family but you chose to save yourself, rather than them." Says the aged man before Yuuki grabs his throat.

"I will not be lectured by you! You who fled whilst our family needed you the most!" Says Yuuki with a growl.

"You knew what he was and still you persisted on me wedding him," growls Yuuki as she tosses the aged man into a chair, "all that happened was not on me but on you… grandfather." The aged man coughs and looks up at Yuuki. Rayleigh simply watches with folded arms.

"You are no granddaughter of mine." Says the aged man with narrowed eyes before looking to Rayleigh.

"You married yourself to a Devil of all things and gave birth to some bastard child." Says the aged man as he gazes at Yuuki who remains unfazed.

"We're getting off topic." Comments Rayleigh as he looks to Yuuki who nods.

"When did Kain revive and why didn't you tell me?" Demands Yuuki with narrowed eyes.

"I'm surprised he did revive after the beating you gave him all those years ago." Says the elderly man with a laugh. Yuuki looks at her grandfather and sighs.

"The Akio Bloodfallen I remember would have destroyed anyone who dared to harm his family," says Yuuki making the elderly man soften his gaze, "but perhaps the grandfather I knew is no more." Yuuki walks away from the seated man and heads to the door.

"I can't be sure but I think he revived the day your son was born." Says Akio with a sigh, making Yuuki look back at him.

"Your son's power was felt by all the creatures of the night and the output may have awoken Kain." Says Akio as Yuuki softens her gaze. The trio remain silent for a while before Akio coughs again.

"The things I said, I didn't mean them." Says Akio, making Yuuki step closer to him and hold his hand after leaning down.

"In truth I am angrier with myself than you," says Akio as tears fall from his elderly face, "because of me my family was destroyed." Akio is now openly crying as Yuuki hugs him.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you my girl," cries Akio as Yuuki holds him tighter with tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry that you must shoulder this burden."

"I-I'm sorry for everything." Cries Akio as Yuuki looks at him in the eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, grandfather." Assures Yuuki as her fangs elongate. She bites the neck of Akio who smiles in peace.

"My blood will allow you to use our family's familiars." Says Akio with a smile.

"Only two of our family remain… I leave the rest to you… my de… dear." Says Akio before closing his eyes with a smile on his face. Yuuki detaches her fangs as blood runs down her lips. Akio's body turns to ash and blows away. Yuuki's tears fall to the floor as Rayleigh hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry." Says Rayleigh as he holds Yuuki tight. Suddenly Yuuki's eyes snap wide open and glow. She looks out the window and narrows her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asks Rayleigh as he walks beside her.

"There are Vampire close to this area." Says Yuuki as she closes her eyes.

"Is it him?" Asks Rayleigh with narrowed eyes.

"No but I'm sure one of them is a servant of his house." Says Yuuki before smiling.

"This is the perfect test for Raxur," says Yuuki as Rayleigh widens his eyes, "he has never truly fought another Vampire."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Asks Rayleigh as he looks out the window.

"He'll be fine," assures Yuuki as he looks to Rayleigh, "I'll interfere if the need calls for it."

"Stop worrying." Says Yuuki with a smile as she turns around to face Rayleigh.

"Besides," says Yuuki as she kisses Rayleigh, "you have another thing to do." Rayleigh sighs as he prepares to teleport away.

"The Pillar's want to have a meeting." Says Rayleigh with a smile. The two vanish within the Phenex symbol.

* * *

Raxur and his group walk to the edge of town conversing with each other before Raxur picks up the scent of blood. He stops and sniffs the cold air before walking to the right. His peerage follow with haste as Raxur slides down a hill. There he widens his eyes at the sight of a group of men stomping on a teen girl with purple hair.

"You filthy witch!" Shouts one man as he stomps on the girls head. Raxur's peerage land beside him, making Musubi gasp at the sight. Ni and Li glare at the beating. Shuriya covers her mouth in surprise while Cornelia's fist tighten. Mira stares on sadly. Raxur's eyes shut and form eye smiles as he walks up to them.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Asks Raxur with eye smiles as the men turn to him.

"Beat it kid, this ain't your business." Says one man with a glare as he kicks the girls gut.

"We need to exterminate this monster that has caused all the misfortune in our village." Says another man.

"Misfortune?" Asks Raxur with eye smiles while his peerage step back with fear.

"A blizzard always hits our town around this time and this monster is the cause of it." Says a fat man. Raxur looks at the girl and senses high levels of magic power coming from her. The girl looks up weakly and Raxur sees her blank eyes. Raxur still has a smile on his face and eye smiles.

"So you want to get rid of the monsters?" Asks Raxur, making the men nod and laugh.

"You catch on pretty quick!" Laughs one man as he slaps Raxur on the back. Raxur turns to the man and lifts his hand. The group of men still laugh before in a flash, Raxur's holds the head of the man who slapped his back in his hands. The face of the man still has a smile as blood spurts from the neck of the body. The men all gasps and step back in fear.

"W-What the hell did you do?" Asks one man with sweat running down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Raxur as he lifts his face. Raxur still smiles with eye smiles with blood on his face, "I'm getting rid of the monsters."

"You're crazy!" Shouts the fat man before Raxur sticks his finger in the man's skull with his eyes open and smile gone.

"I couldn't care less," says Raxur as he snaps the man's neck, "die." Raxur lands by the girl and stands with serious eyes.

"All of you," says Raxur as his fangs elongate and his eyes glow amber red, "just die." Raxur's body glows with a fiery aura as the blood around gathers in front of him. From the blood rises his sword, scaring the shit out of the men.

"W-What is that!?" Shouts a man with fear.

"Allow me to tell you a story," says Raxur as he grips the handle of the sword, "a story of love and tragedy."

"There was once a Devil called Romulus who wielded a sword of great power. With the sword he felled all manner of creatures. However he never found what he truly wanted. Until he met a young Devil girl. At that moment they would never be separated and their love would be eternal. However, a jealous Devil attacked Romulus and drove Romulus's own sword into his heart. Watching the fight was Rabea the Devil Romulus fell in love with. Angered at her loves murder, she attacked the man who fell to her fury. But, Rabea felt no satisfaction as her love was still dead. In anguish and sorrow, she picked up the sword and drove it through her neck to be with her dead love." Tells Raxur as the sword glows blood red.

"It is because of that story that I named this sword… **Blood Mourn** ," says Raxur as he points it at the men who are paralyzed with fear, "legend says that a portion of Rabea's soul was absorbed into the sword and there it stays still mourning the loss of Romulus."

"W-Why are you telling us this?" Asks a bearded man as Raxur looks to them with a smile and eye smiles.

"I figured you'd want to hear a story," says Raxur with a smile before his eyes open and the smile vanishes, " ** _before you die_**." Raxur dashes forward and cuts down the men like flies. Blood stains the white snow as Raxur stands above the purple haired girl whose eyes are still blank. Raxur looks down at the girl with a blood stained face.

"Do you want to live?" Asks Raxur as he leans down to her. The girl doesn't say anything but tilts her head. Raxur can feel the girl's life coming to an end.

"You have high magic powers, come with me and serve me." Says Raxur as he wipes her face with his finger.

"My name is Raxur." Says Raxur with a smile as the girl looks at him.

"M-Master… R-Raxur…" Says the girl slowly, making Raxur smile. The girl nods her head and holds Raxur close while Raxur's peerage blush and grind their teeth together in jealousy. The girl's eyes begin to return to their natural color as Raxur reincarnates her into a Devil.

"Q-Queen?!" Shouts the Peerage as Raxur nods his head with a smile as the girl stands beside him with a smile.

"My name is Yubelluna, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Says Yubelluna as she bows her head. Raxur wraps and arm around her with a smile on his face.

"I got another hot Peerage member." Says Raxur as he gropes Yubelluna who blushes at the contact.

"No fair!" Shout the other girls as they pounce on Raxur who smiles. They all pull and tug Raxur in different directions while he smiles and laughs.

"Kya!" Shouts a voice as someone falls down the hill and slides to a stop in front of Raxur and his peerage.

"Huh?" State the group as they look down at the newcomer. The newcomer is a young girl with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over her forehead, and she has pointed ears. Raxur looks at the girl and fist pump.

" _Another cute girl, it's almost as if Hell itself is sending them to me_." Thinks Raxur with a smile. The young girl looks up and pales at the sight of the group.

"Who's that?" Asks Musubi with a tilted head.

"Local?" Asks Mira as she looks at the girl.

"She's so cute!" Squeal Ni and Li.

"I've never seen her." Says Yubelluna with a tilted head.

"Who are you!?" Demands Cornelia as she points at the girl who "eeps".

"G-Gaspi Vladi." Says the young girl with tears in her eyes. Cornelia blushes at the sight. Raxur takes a look at the girl and tilts his head before leaning down close to her.

"You're a Vampire." States Raxur as he sniffs her. The girl slides back and balls up.

"Hai." Confirms Gaspi as Raxur steps closer. Gaspi closes her eyes before Raxur uses his hand to lift her chin.

"So am I." Says Raxur as he shows his fangs, making Gaspi widen her eyes. She reaches out and touches his fangs before her eyes glow red and a blush forms across her face. Gaspi suddenly grips Raxur's face and kisses him full on the lips, making the peerage gape with red faces.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing!?" Shouts Cornelia with a blush on her face. Gaspi releases the kiss and gazes at Raxur with a smile.

"My destined one." Says Gaspi while Raxur looks at her before smiling and shrugging.

"Works for me!" Laughs Raxur as Cornelia shakes with a blush on her face. The girls begin to argue again while Raxur smiles at his peerage.

* * *

"So here is where you were hiding." Says a voice, making Raxur turn to spots a group of white haired men and women. Gaspi's eyes widen and she crawls to Cornelia. Cornelia looks down at her before gazing at the men and women with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Demands Cornelia with narrowed eyes as Raxur steps in front of his peerage.

"This is a surprise," says Raxur as he stares at the group with eye smiles, "there appear to quite a few Vampires running around."

"And there appears to be a few Devils in the wrong place at the wrong time." Counters a voice as a middle aged man steps forward with a smile on his face. Gaspi shudders at the sight of the man.

"L-Lord Kiniski." Says Gaspi as she holds on to Cornelia. Kiniski looks at the Devils with glowing red eyes before his eyes land on Raxur who still wears a smile.

" _That boy_." Thinks Kiniski as he gazes at Raxur.

"You there," says Kiniski as he points at Raxur who tilts his head with his smile still in place, "by any chance are you a Dhampir with Devil blood?"

"Yes I am." Says Raxur with no hesitation.

"I see… my master would love to have a few words with you." Says Kiniski with a smile.

"Tell him to go to Hell and I'll meet him." Smiles Raxur.

"You can tell him yourself when he gets here," says Kiniski with a smile before his eyes land on Gaspi, "that Dhampir is with us, return her." Gaspi hides behind Cornelia's leg as Raxur opens his eyes and turns serious.

"No." States Raxur bluntly.

"It wasn't a request," says Kiniski as he looks to a female vampire, "get her." The female vampire jumps right at Gaspi who widens her eyes.

"Come here, little girl!" Shouts the female vampire with a laugh matched with insane eyes before they widen when Raxur appears in front of Cornelia and Gaspi. Raxur narrows his eyes at the woman who; to her, time freezes. A dark Vampiric Aura envelopes her line of sight as Raxur's eyes glow.

"Trash like you has no right to dirty something I want with their hands." Says Raxur, darkly. The woman screams and attacks wildly in fear.

"Fool." Says Raxur as he swings his fist in a barrage of punches, blind to the naked eye. The blur of punches destroys the woman's arms and damages her body, making her widen her eyes.

"Damn you!" Shouts the woman before attacking with her legs. Raxur dodges the kicks before the woman flies right by him.

"Hahaha, you're mine!" Shouts the woman as she goes for Gaspi. Suddenly her vision becomes upside down as a crack is heard. Raxur appears above her before landing in front of the woman; whose head is no upside down.

"Fast." Says the woman slowly as Raxur looks to her as the veins in his hand bulge. His claws grow as Raxur looks at her with dark eyes.

"Too you but in reality," says Raxur as he flexes his hand with his claws out, "you're just slow."

"Ah, what a gorgeous set of eyes." Says the woman as Raxur looks at her coldly.

"Vanish." Says Raxur as he swipes his claws, turning the woman's head into mincemeat with a single swipe. Raxur looks up to Kiniski as he hears clapping from the man.

"Well done, you showed no mercy." Applauds Kiniski with a smile as Raxur stares at him.

"But do you really think you can fight us all?" Asks Kiniski with a smile while Raxur narrows his eyes.

" _He's right, while I have no doubt I could win, even I couldn't protect the girls from all of them while fighting_." Thinks Raxur as he glares at the vampires.

" _While my girls are strong, they are still inexperienced at being Devils_." Thinks Raxur before the Phenex clan symbol appears below him. Raxur widens his eyes with the Vampires doing the same.

"Running away?" Asks Kiniski as Raxur grows angry at the insult.

"Bastard, if you want to fight, why don't you join me?" Taunts Raxur, making Kiniski smile.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Says Kiniski before power explodes from him and he stretches out his arms.

" **Hijack**." States Kiniski with a smile as the Phenex symbol glows bright before teleporting Raxur and his group away.

 **Underworld, Phenex Estate**

Raxur and his group appear in the massive courtyard of the Phenex Estate. The girls look around and smile at each other. However, Raxur's eyes are narrowed as he thinks back to the moment before they teleported away.

"They're coming." States Yuuki as she walks beside Raxur who looks to her. Raxur's peerage widen their eyes at a rip in the air. Out of the rip comes the Vampires with Kiniski landing first.

"Bastard." Growls Raxur with narrowed eyes.

" **Hijack** , a Vampiric ability which allows the user to "hijack" the power of a spell to suit their own use." Says Yuuki with folded arms.

"So he teleported himself and his allies here by using our teleportation spell." Sums Raxur with narrowed eyes. Kiniski looks at Yuuki and smiles.

"Mother and son together, my master will truly be overjoyed." Says Kiniski with a smile.

"Trust me when I say it will be short lived." Says Yuuki with narrowed eyes.

"I've been kind up till now," says Raxur with shadowed eyes. The Vampires sweat drop at the word kind, "but you've even had the gall to trespass on Phenex clan territory."

"Jin." Calls Raxur as Jin materializes behind Raxur with the black blade in its mouth.

"Hmm, this will prove to be most entertaining." Says Kiniski as the vampires and two Devils stare off.

"You guys," says Raxur, making his Peerage look to him, "you're in the way, so you'd best get out of here, unless you want to die." The Peerage gulp at the tone before dashing into the estate.

"Well then," says Yuuki as her eyes glow, "shall we get started?" The two forces explode with power that creates a shockwave.

* * *

 **The battle has begun! Can Raxur and Yuuki beat Kiniski and his Vampires?**

 **So I want to thank all of those who gave suggestions for the peerage and as you've seen I've added some of them in. I suppose I should have wrote all about how Raxur met them but… that would have taken some time so I just put them in with a little back story.**

 **Yubelluna and Gaspi are the new comers and they won't be Pawns!**

 **Morregen, I thank you for the name Blood Mourn. As you've read I added in a little story about the sword previously known as LÃºin Celtchar.**

 **Next Chapter- Kain Shuzen? Raxur's Bloodlust!**


	5. Chapter 5- Kain Shuzen

**Kain Shuzen**

* * *

 **Bleach OST 1 #7 Creeping Shadows**

The sound of arguing makes Rayleigh hold his head and sigh. He looks around to see the Pillar families arguing once again. Many of the families are seeking to gain greater status and asks the Satans to grant it to them. Rayleigh's thoughts are only of his wife, Yuuki. Though she assured him she was okay, Rayleigh has known her for a long time and knows when she is holding her pain inside.

" _I only hope she will be okay_." Thinks Rayleigh as Ravenna touches his shoulder with Ravel sitting on her lap. Rayleigh smiles and hugs his wife close.

Outside the building stands Sairaorg Bael. Sairaorg looks up at the Underworld sky with narrowed eyes. For the past hour, he has felt a large energy source. He is not the only one as Seekvaira Agares, steps out into the light.

"You felt it too?" Asks Seekvaira as she glances to Sairaorg who nods his head.

"It's been growing for the past hour." Says Sairaorg as the two gaze into the sky.

"It's coming from the West," says Seekvaira as she adjusts her glasses, "Phenex clan territory."

"Hah, has the little bird gotten himself in trouble?" Asks a boisterous voice. Seekvaira looks back and spots Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, sitting on top of the building looking down at them.

"This is serious, boy." Says Seekvaira, making Zephyrdor narrow his eyes in rage.

"What did you call me?" Demands Zephyrdor as Seekvaira looks to him and turns fully.

"Since you act like a spoiled brat, I will treat you like a brat." Says Seekvaira making Zephyrdor glare.

"So you wish to die?" Says Zephyrdor before Sairaorg sighs.

"If it is in Phenex Clan territory, we can't go." Says Sairaorg as he turns.

"Why not?" Asks Zephyrdor. While he has no feelings for Raxur he still wishes to see what is going on.

"We can't enter Phenex clan territory without a notice or invitation unless it is in time of war or invasion." Says Seekvaira as she recites the rules.

"Tch, thank you little miss perfect." Mocks Zephyrdor as Seekvaira glares. Sairaorg walks back into the building while glancing towards the West.

 **Phenex Estate**

Raxur's peerage watch from behind a set of pillars as Vampire and Devil stare off. Cornelia is in front as she is the most skilled out of the girls. But even she sweats and pants a little from the power exuding from the group of fighters. Mira looks on as he animal senses flare in alarm.

"D-Do you think Master Raxur, will be okay?" Asks Mira as she looks to Cornelia. Cornelia looks down at Mira and turns to the others who have looks of worry.

"Of course he will," assures Cornelia as she smiles, "Master Raxur is very strong and it will take more than some Vampires to beat him." Cornelia turns her attention to the courtyard and grips the pillar tighter with a look of worry.

"Master." Thinks Cornelia as in the courtyard, Raxur has his sword out along with Jin behind him. Yuuki looks at the Vampires with narrowed eyes.

"It is time you left our property, Vampires." Says Yuuki in a demanding way. Kiniski looks to Yuuki and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," says Kiniski as he looks to Yuuki, "especially now that you've revealed yourself, my lady."

"It wasn't a request, filth." Says Raxur with narrowed eyes. Kiniski sighs at Raxur who grows angrier.

"Your child is lacking in manners and proper etiquette when talking to one of his kind." Says Kiniski as Raxur grips Blood Mourn.

"To think that your noble blood is running through his veins, disgusting." Says Kiniski as Raxur's eyes snap wide in rage.

 **Bleach OST - B13A**

In a flash, Raxur appears in front of Kiniski whose eyes narrow. "Enough talk." Says Raxur as he swings down with his sword. His eyes narrow further when the clang of steel is heard. Two katanas block the blood red blade of Blood Mourn. Two Vampires glare at Raxur as their swords grind against his.

"You won't interfere, heretic." Says a Vampire as he deflects the blade of Blood Mourn. Raxur widens his eyes and glances behind him to see two more Vampires appear.

"You're dead!" Says a Vampire before he is bisected. Raxur smiles before vanishing and appearing behind the second Vampire. In Raxur's hand is a beating heart. Jin lands beside him with the black blade covered in blood.

"W-What?" Says the Vampire before Raxur crushes the heart. The Vampire falls to the ground with blank eyes as Raxur turns to the others.

"Next?" Says Raxur as he lifts his blade that glows blood red. Jin growls at the Vampires who glare and hiss with their fangs out.

"Bastard." Growls a Vampire. Kiniski looks on before turning his attention to Yuuki who hasn't moved.

"I suppose it's just you and me." Says Kiniski with a smile. Yuuki looks at the man before shaking her head.

"Why did you team up with Shuzen?" Asks Yuuki as she clasps her hands together. She pulls the apart to show an ethereal sword. Kiniski hums as blood gathers below his hand and forms a long sword.

"Your family agreed to the marriage and yet you ran away from your duties," says Kiniski as he points the Blood Sword at Yuuki, "I joined Shuzen because it was only logical."

"Logical?" States Yuuki with her eyes shadowed. The ground cracks from the power she is releasing.

"That man slaughtered my family and the others just watched!" Shouts Yuuki as she looks up with red eyes. Kiniski sighs and enters a stance.

"Talking serves no purpose." Says Kiniski as Yuuki looks at him.

"You're right," says Yuuki as she closes her eyes before snapping them open, "prepare to die." The two vanish and clash. The powers uproot the ground and crack the walls of the estate. Yuuki's aura glows red while Kiniski's glows purple.

The sounds of blades clashing cracks the ground. Several blurs pass by each other before several spurt blood. Raxur skids to a stop before blocking two swords and sweeping a leg. Behind Raxur, Jin beheads a Vampire before spinning and gutting another. Raxur grabs the throat of the Vampire whose leg was swept and breaks his neck.

"Kill him!" Shouts a Vampire as they summons magic circles.

" **Flare**!" Shout the Vampires as they summon a large fireball that descends upon Raxur.

"Fools." Says Raxur as he sticks a hand out. The fireball hits Raxur's palm before he tosses it away and into a Vampire approaching from the left.

"Jin." Commands Raxur as the black dog leaps into the air. Jin curls into a ball and spins at high speeds. As he does, dozens of blades fly out and hit the Vampires in an omnidirectional attack. The Vampires yell out as they are cut to pieces.

" **Blade Storm**." Says Raxur as Jin lands. Jin barks in alarm as Raxur turns, only to take a fist to the face. Raxur sails back before flipping and skidding on the ground. Raxur looks up as blood trails down his mouth.

 **Bleach OST Jigoku Hen #8 Lucifers Dance Parte C**

"Yo, it seems I have to interfere." Says a bulky man with short black spikey hair. The man wears a fur coat and has his left hand in his pocket. Raxur stands and grips his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Demands Raxur as the newcomer looks at him.

"Alastair Von Drake." Bows the man with a smile. He lifts his head and his fangs elongate.

"But you can call me death, as in yours." Says Alastair, making Raxur smirk. Raxur's peerage watch from a distance as Jin growls at the newcomer.

"A-Alastair." Pales Gaspi with wide eyes. The others look to her in confusion.

"Who is he?" Asks Shuriya as Gaspi shakes in fear.

"Alastair Von Drake is the most dangerous enforcer of the Vampire Race." Says Gaspi as she shakes like a leaf.

"I've heard of him." Says Mira as Cornelia looks to her.

"He killed a village of humans because they saw him feed on a girl." Says Mira, making Cornelia narrow her eyes at the man.

"Master won't lose to him." Says Ni with a nod from Li.

"We should be helping!" Exclaims Musubi with a pouty face.

"No, Master told us not to intervene." Says Cornelia as Yubelluna stands.

"Besides… the power he is exuding could kill us." Says Yubelluna as she stands by Cornelia. Raxur stares at Alastair before the man smiles and hops up and down.

"Don't blink." Says Alastair before he appears in front of Raxur whose eyes widen in surprise.

" _He's fast_!" Thinks Raxur in alarm as he barely dodges an uppercut. Jin sweeps with his sword but Alastair jumps over it before lashing out with a kick. Jin yelps as it is kicked back.

"Sit boy!" Laughs Alastair before Raxur comes down with an overhead. However, Raxur's eyes widen in shock and alarm as Alastair catches the blade between his hands.

"Hmm, this is somewhat disappointing." Says Alastair as Raxur growls.

"What was that!?" Demands Raxur as Alastair sighs.

"I was told you'd put up a good fight but so far… I've seen nothing." States Alastair as Raxur's eyes widen in anger.

"So you want a good fight, huh?" Asks Raxur with his eyes shadowed.

"Hmm?" Says Alastair as the ground cracks from the strength of Raxur. Suddenly the blade ignites, making Alastair widen his eyes.

"How's this!?" Asks Raxur as Alastair is engulfed in a blast of flames. The flames go on and enlarge before hitting the walls of the estate and exploding. Raxur stands with narrowed eyes as the walls smoke and burn.

 **Oshama Na Hutsuu No Danshi Nanodesu Z - Gintama OST 5**

"H-He did it." Says Mira with a smile.

"Hah, enforcer my butt." Says Ni with a smile.

"Yeah, what a joke." Says Li while Cornelia and Yubelluna narrow their eyes. Raxur grips his sword and enters a stance. Suddenly out of the fire comes Alastair who pats his clothes. The fire dissipates and surrounds Raxur's sword.

"Phew, that was a close one." Says Alastair as he steps in front of Raxur.

"They weren't kidding when they said that sword is powerful." Says Alastair with a smirk.

"Bastard, why aren't you a pile of ash?" Asks Raxur, making Alastair laugh.

"Don't be so surprised, I haven't shown you nothing yet." Says Alastair as Jin stands by Raxur. Alastair looks to the black dog and hums.

"Canis Lykaon, also known as Inugami of the Black Blade; this is the first time I've ever seen one of the Longinus other than… well whatever." Says Alastair as he smiles. Alastair stretches his arms out as power bursts from him. Raxur points his sword at Alastair as power erupts from him.

"Shall we?" Says Alastair before dashing forward. Jin steps in front and howls. As he does, black blades protrude from the ground. Alastair dodges the blades and moves forward. However, Raxur suddenly jumps out of the shadow of a black blade with his sword raised.

"What the?!" Says Alastair in alarm as Raxur brings down his sword. Alastair dodges the blade and kicks the sword out of Raxur's hands before throwing him away. Jin lunges with his jaws but Alastair dodges and kicks the dog away before slamming his foot down on the jaw.

"Jin!" Calls Raxur in alarm as Alastair applies more force on the throat of Jin.

"Loyal beast, but you're becoming annoying." Says Alastair with a cold stare.

"Jin vanish!" Commands Raxur as Jin dissipates. Alastair hums before looking to Raxur with a smile.

"So, you've finally decided to face me by yourself." Says Alastair as he takes off his fur coat. Raxur takes of his cloak and glances at his sword, which is behind Alastair. An explosion draws his attention as Yuuki clashes with Kiniski who sports several cuts.

"Tch, pathetic." Says Alastair as Raxur dashes forward. Alastair blocks two punches before ducking under a head kick.

"Come on, is that it!?" Asks Alastair as he upper cuts Raxur whose head snaps back. Raxur lifts a knee and Alastair widens his eyes before smiling.

"Not good enough." Says Alastair as he kicks Raxur back. Raxur skids to a stop as Alastair appears in front of him. Alastair throws a barrage of punches that Raxur blocks or dodges but some get through and Alastair gut punches him. Raxur leans down and holds his stomach.

"Come on." Drawls Alastair as he grabs the hair of Raxur.

"If you don't start fighting for real, I'll have some fun with those girls behind the pillars." Smiles Alastair, making Raxur widen his eyes. Alastair goes for an uppercut but this time, Raxur catches the fist.

 **Valse Hot- Magi**

"Sorry…," says Raxur as he looks at Alastair who strains, "but I'm not the type to share the women I like." Raxur pulls Alastair forward, drawing a surprised yell from Alastair before Raxur punches his gut. Alastair's gut caves in from the force and he coughs up a bile before being launched away. Raxur cracks his shoulders and neck as Alastair stands with a smile.

"Ah, it seems I've adjusted." Says Raxur as he looks to Alastair.

"Adjusted?" Asks Alastair with confusion.

"Yeah, you see, I've been feeling energy in your attacks but haven't been able to understand it." Says Raxur as he steps forward.

"But now I know, you use your Vampiric energy to empower your attacks," says Raxur, making Alastair chuckle, "but that's not all, you constantly switch the energy to gain different effects."

"I'm surprised," says Alastair with a smile, "no one has ever figured that out while taking such a beating."

"Well thank you, but you should know that you can't win now." Says Raxur making Alastair narrow his eyes.

"You're quite sure of yourself." Says Alastair with narrowed eyes.

"Am I? I think I'm just stating the obvious." Says Raxur as Alastair snaps his eyes wide and appears below Raxur.

"Really, then how about you prove it!?" Shouts Alastair as he launches his fist upward. However his eyes widen when Raxur blocks the fist.

"Do you get it now," asks Raxur as he looks at Alastair, "from here on out, no matter how much you change your energy output, you won't win."

"H-How did you?" Asks Alastair before Raxur becomes a blur and appears behind Alastair.

"Simple, battles involving energy go to the one who has a stronger energy." Says Raxur as he spins and kicks Alastair in the chin. Raxur appears above him and punches him down into the ground. From the dust cloud comes Alastair who smiles with a battle grin.

"Now this is more like it!" Shouts Alastair as he heads right for Raxur who smiles as well. The two fist collide and cause a shockwave that uproots the ground. The two push their fists against each other with smiles on their faces.

"What's this, your energy has suddenly grown." Says Raxur as sparks fly from their fists.

"Now I can fight for real without worrying about you dying so quickly!" Shouts Alastair before throwing a barrage of punches that are countered with Raxur's.

"This is so much fun!" Laughs Alastair while Raxur smiles.

"Hah, this is proving to be quite entertaining, show me more!" Shouts Raxur as the two separate and land before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"W-Where did they go?" Asks Gaspi.

The two reappear and their fists clash. The clash uproots the ground before a cut appears on the shoulder of Alastair. Alastair widens his eyes and glances at the cut before ducking under Blood Mourn. Raxur as a smile on his face with his fangs out. Raxur throws his sword at Alastair who dodges.

" **Demon Fist: Fuji Splitter**!" Shouts Raxur as he slams his fist down in the face of Alastair whose face caves in. The ground shatters from the force and lifts in several places. The dust is kicked into the air, blinding Raxur's peerage.

"Damn!" Growls Alastair as he summons dozens of magic circles.

"Eat this!" Shouts Alastair as Raxur dives towards him. Arcing beams of energy launch from the magic circles. Raxur dodges them but they follow at high speeds. The sky is lit up with explosions as Raxur dodges the beams. The beams follow as Raxur sails through the air. Raxur dives low and grabs his sword before heading towards the beams. He dodges through the beams before shooting towards Alastair who can't believe it. In a flash, Raxur sails by Alastair whose shoulder spurts blood.

"Shit!" Curses Alastair as he turns and summons a Blood Blade. Raxur comes down with his sword but Alastair parries and thrusts. Raxur dodges and sweeps as Alastair jumps over the attack. The arcing beams head towards Raxur as they sail by an airborne Alastair.

"Die!" Shouts Alastair as Raxur smiles and Phoenix wings pop out of his back as he shoots towards the incoming beams. The beams hit and cause and explosion. Raxur's body is blasted in different areas. The attacks stop and Alastair widens his eyes when he sees Raxur's body still there. There are gaps in his body with fire around them.

"Don't you know?" Asks Raxur with a smile.

"A Phoenix never dies." Says Raxur before roaring and shooting towards Alastair as his wounds close up. Raxur impales Alastair with his sword and the two just float there.

 **Bleach OST- Nightmare**

Alastair coughs up blood as he looks at Raxur and sighs. "Hehe, it seems I should have been more careful when I wished for a good fight." Says Alastair as Raxur looks to him.

"But… you're still going to die." Says Alastair as Raxur widens his eyes when he feels a new energy. The rip in the sky glows and a single form comes out of the rift. The figure lands and lifts his hair. Raxur spots silver hair and red eyes. Raxur watches as Alastair turns to ash before turning his attention towards the new vampire.

"Who are you?" Demands Raxur, making the figure turn to him and sniff the air.

"I see, so you are her child." Says the man, making Raxur narrow his eyes.

" _Who is this guy and why is he here_?" Thinks Raxur before his eyes widen when the man appears behind him.

" _What, I never saw him move_!?" Thinks Raxur in alarm.

"I see, you have her strength and blood in your veins." Says the man as Raxur turns and swings his sword. However his eyes widen when the man blocks the sword with his bare hands.

"Hmm, if not for the smell of Devil in you I would welcome you as a brother," says the man before his eyes narrow and he rips of Raxur's arm, "but I could never welcome something like you as a brother." Raxur jumps back as his arms turns to fire and vanishes. Raxur's arm grows back and he sweats a little at the new comer.

"My name is Kain Shuzen." Says the man as he reveals his name.

"Shuzen?" Says Raxur as he stares at the man. Kain sniffs the air and turns his head towards Yuuki and Kiniski.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll kill your child and you can bear my own as a gift." Says Kain, making Raxur widen his eyes in rage. Fire explodes from Raxur and scorches the ground.

"You will never touch my mother, filth." Growls Raxur before vanishing and punching Kain into the ground.

" **Unrivaled Explosive Flame**!" Shouts Raxur as Raxur's fist creates a large explosion of concentrated energy, which engulfs Kain and causes tremendous damage to the estate. The attack goes on, making Kiniski widen his eyes as blood runs down his body.

"My lord!" Shouts Kiniski as he prepares to intervene. However, Yuuki appears behind him and stabs four swords into his limbs. Yuuki looks to the explosion and narrows her eyes before dashing off. Kiniski can't move and falls unconscious. The ground shakes from the attack as Raxur pants. Yuuki lands beside him and checks him over.

"Are you alright?" Asks Yuuki in worry, making Raxur chuckle weakly.

"I might have poured too much of my Demonic energy into that attack." Says Raxur as he winces.

"Mou, I told you to be careful." Says Yuuki with a lecturing tone, making Raxur sweat drop.

 **Bleach OST - On the Precipice of Defeat**

"Hehe, I never thought it could be so nice to hear someone's voice again after so long." Says a voice, making Raxur and Yuuki widen their eyes. They both turn to the smoking body of Kain who looks at Yuuki.

"Come now, don't tell me you thought your sons attack could kill me." Says Kain as his body heals and regenerates. Raxur growls and grips his sword. Yuuki glares at the man that has caused her a great deal of pain.

"Is that why you're healing slower than usual?" Asks Yuuki with a smile. Kain narrows his eyes but softens his gaze.

"Yuuki, I have thought long and hard about what I would do when I saw you again." Says Kain as he fully heals.

"Kill me? After all you killed my family." Says Yuuki with narrowed eyes as her power grows.

"I was angry, you see I had come expecting a lovely bride but I was told you ran away." Says Kain with shadowed eyes.

"So I took my anger out on those close by, it was a mere coincidence that those nearby happened to be your family." Says Kain with a small smile as he sticks out his hand in an inviting manner.

"But now we can be together." Says Kain, making Raxur scoff.

"Alright E. M. Forster, you can stop talking." Says Raxur as he lifts his sword. Kain's eyes narrows at Raxur who enters a stance.

"I don't know how you know my mom but I'm happy the feelings you have for here are not shared," says Raxur, making Kain angry, "otherwise I would be saying corny things like "There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved" or something like that."

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot your… child was here." Says Kain, making Raxur growl. Kain stares at Yuuki who glares, making the man sigh.

"To think you gave birth to a child other than mine." Says Kain as his eyes narrow in anger.

"The one I gave that gift to, I actually love." Says Yuuki, making Kain grow angry. Kain then starts to laugh, making Yuuki put up her guard. A Vampiric Aura bursts from Kain and cracks the ground making Raxur shield his eyes. A pillar of energy rises into the sky. Raxur and Yuuki stare down Kain who smiles.

"Then I will take away the gift you cherish so much." Says Kain with a sinister look. Raxur grips his sword and flames cover the red blade. Yuuki forms two ethereal swords and enters a stance. Raxur and Yuuki explode with power as a fiery red pillar rises from Raxur and a. ethereal blue pillar rises from Yuuki.

"Come!" Commands Kain as Raxur and Yuuki burst from their position, uprooting the ground and sailing towards Kain.

* * *

 **Kain Shuzen has arrived on the field. Can Raxur and Yuuki take down the man that got the jump on Raxur only a few minutes earlier? Why does Kain pursue Yuuki?**

 **Ok I know I was supposed to add Raxur's Bloodlust but that will be the next chapter.**

 **Awakening! Raxur's Bloodlust?**


	6. Chapter 6-Awakening!

**Awakening!**

 **Raxur's Bloodlust?**

* * *

 **Years ago**

A red full moon, shines high in the sky. The light illuminates a large dark castle. Bats fly through the sky and circle around the ominous location. The castle is surrounded by dark woods and a small lake passes by the walls. If any saw the castle and lived, they would say it looks like a home for vampires. They of course, would be right. Bloodfallen Castle, home to the Bloodfallen family of vampires.

The castle mirrors are illuminated with light, showing signs of occupants. In the castle, a large party is being thrown in a celebration of sorts. Many vampires are here with human familiars. Vampires dance, eat, sing and talk while a young girl with white hair and red eyes sits, overlooking the party. She is dressed in a violet Victorian dress.

This is Yuuki Bloodfallen, heiress to the family. Yuuki looks at the vast number of people and narrows her eyes. All of them approve of the one she is to marry. But all of them are blind to his faults. She is the only one to see him for what he is. Kain Shuzen, a noble. Yuuki knows that Kain is a thug who uses blackmail, extortion and violence to achieve his goals. He is the worst type of man and here she is, being pampered to marry him. While she has a duty to her family, it is precisely because of that duty that she does not want to marry him. It would bring shame to her family if Kain's actions were brought to light. Lying on Yuuki's lap is Raxurana Bloodfallen, the younger brother of Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Calls a soft voice, making Yuuki look to a near identical image of herself.

"Mother, I do not agree with this." States Yuuki, making Lady Bloodfallen nod her head and sigh. She like Yuuki is well aware of Kain's activities.

"I know, but your father is being pressured into you being married." Says Lady Bloodfallen, making Yuuki nod her head. Speaking of Lord Bloodfallen, the man comes right up to Yuuki and his wife with a saddened face.

"What's wrong, father?" Asks Yuuki with a tilted head.

"Lord Alphonse Corven, has been killed in an exorcist attack." States Lord Bloodfallen, making Yuuki widen her eyes.

"Am exorcist, here?!" Gasps Lady Bloodfallen.

"Not to worry!" Smiles Lord Bloodfallen as he assures his wife, "Lord Kain, took care of it." Lady Bloodfallen looks to Yuuki who sits in shock.

"I… I have to go." Says Yuuki as she stands. Lord Alphonse was someone helping Yuuki. He was helping to expose Kain to the other nobles and then he is suddenly killed by an exorcist? And then Kain just happens to kill that same exorcist? No way! Kain is covering his tracks. And with no one else to turn to, Yuuki is left to marry him.

 **Hours later**

The castle doors open and Kain walks in with a smile on his face. A smile that hides the fact that he is a thug and murderer. He easily makes friends with his charming smile and handsome looks. He shakes the hands of the nobles while glancing around the room, searching for his prize. Yuuki Bloodfallen, the woman he will marry.

"I apologize for my daughter's lateness." States Lord Bloodfallen with Lady Bloodfallen. Kain puts on his charming smile and nods his head.

"Of course, she must still be shocked." States Kain with a smile that hides his frustration.

"Tell me, did you get any information out of the exorcist that killed Alphonse?" Asks Lady Bloodfallen with a fake smile. Kain looks to her and smiles softly.

"Regrettable no, he died with his secrets." States Kain.

"Convenient." Mutters Lady Bloodfallen, making Kain flinch but remain smiling. Suddenly a servant comes running into the room, making Lord Bloodfallen look to him.

"M-My lord, Lady Yuuki… she's left the castle." States the man, making Kain flinch and balls his hands into fist. She's running away!

"I will fetch her, I'm sure she is just overwhelmed by all that is happening." Says Lady Bloodfallen with a smile.

"F-Forgive me, but… she said she won't be coming back." Says the servant, making Lady Bloodfallen sigh.

"I see… that is too bad." Says Kain, making Lord Bloodfallen turn to him.

Yuuki runs through the forest at high speeds, cursing herself for her stupidity. She should have known, that he would have her movements under watch. Her stupidity has cost the lift of a dear friend. Suddenly an explosion rocks the forest, making Yuuki stop and turn her head back to the castle. When she arrives, the castle is burning. Hanging outside the castle are her mother, father, and brother. She feels around for any of her kin but only feels the remnants of their energy.

"Ahh, there you are." Says a soft voice, making Yuuki stiffen. She turns to see Kain walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry but, it seems the ceremony will be brief." Says Kain, referring to the lack of guest. Yuuki turns to him with shadowed eyes. Her body shakes with rage before she looks at him.

"Oh my." Says Kain before he is blown away and into pieces. Yuuki turns and runs away with tears trailing behind her.

 **Present Day**

"It really hurt when you blew me away like that." Says Kain as the area around him is burning, "It took me a while to revive and even longer to even walk." Around the Phenex Estate, lie the bodies of Raxur's peerage. Cornelia is face down in the dirt with her lance inches away from her. Mira is stuck in a wall that is caved in. Ni and Li are bleeding heavily from their wounds while sprawled on the ground. Musubi's outfit is gone and she is not moving. Yubelluna floats in the pool. Shuriya lies on the ground with burn marks covering her body. Gaspi watches with a look of horror on her face.

"But is suppose I deserved such a thing." Says Kain as grunting is heard, "Still, I can't forgive the birth of… this." Kain lifts Raxur. Raxur's head is in the palm of Kain's hand. Raxur grunts with blood running down his face. Yuuki is suspended in the air with blood dripping to the ground.

"Oh for fucks sake, will you shut up?!" Growls Raxur with a defiant look in his eyes. Kain looks to the Dhampir and sneers.

"I tire of you." Says Kain before he squeezes the head of Raxur who yells out in pain. Yuuki snaps her eyes open and snaps the chains holding her. In a flash she beheads Kain who drops Raxur. Raxur shakes his head before incinerating the body of Kain. Yuuki pants before she widens her eyes. Kain's head regrows the lower part of his body and he lands.

"Jin!" Calls Raxur as three blade protrude from the chest of Kain. Jin rises from the shadow of Kain who looks back at the dog. Raxur takes his chance and flies forward at high speeds. He raises Blood Mourn and impales Kain through the gut. Kain then sighs and looks to Raxur.

"Blood is the currency of life." Says Kain, making Raxur glare, "I have many lives to spare, boy." In a flash, Raxur is sent sailing back before going into the estate. Kain turns and kicks Jin who yelps before dispersing. Yuuki swipes with her sword, cutting the face of Kain who looks to her.

"Those eyes." Says Kain as he gazes into the eyes of Yuuki which are brimming with hatred, "They are just as beautiful as ever." Yuuki glares at Kain before standing up straight.

"Kain, I want you to listen to my words." Says Yuuki, making Kain look to her, "I… will… never… ever… love you." Kain looks to Yuuki before he grits his teeth.

"You will." Says Kain as he summons more vampiric power. Yuuki raises her power and the two crack the ground around them.

" **5th Familiar – Leo Pemptos - Regulus-Aurum/The Lion of Gold**!" Calls Yuuki as yellow lighting sparks around her body. Kain snaps his eyes wide with panic. The lightning takes the shape of a lion-like familiar having glowing red eyes and has a lightning-like mane. Quick as lightning, the familiar swipes with its paw, striking Kain with the force of a lightning bolt. Kain flies back and crashes into the ground.

"Go!" Commands Yuuki as Leo pounces on Kain, landing right on him. The familiar then detonates in an explosion of lightning. Yuuki pants and sweats, having used too much power. Raxur removes a slab of rock off his body before walking towards Yuuki. Raxur cracks his neck and looks at the damage caused.

"Since when could you do that?" Asks Raxur to his mother who chuckles. Yuuki stands and exhales a breath.

"A gift I got from an old man." Says Yuuki cryptically. Raxur folds his arms over his chest and pouts, eliciting a giggle from Yuuki. Yuuki then looks to his peerage before looking to Raxur.

"Are they going to be okay?" Asks Yuuki, making Raxur look to his peerage. He feels the Flame of Life working and smiles.

"They'll be fine." Assures Raxur with a smile. Suddenly, rubble moving, draws the attention of mother and son. Out of the crater comes Kain who is bleeding from his head and has scorch marks on his arms. Kain pants as he crawls out of the crater while muttering curses.

"You're persistent." States Raxur as he draws Blood Mourn, "Don't you know that my mom will never love you?"

"… Idiot." Growls Kain as blood drips to the ground, "I will enjoy killing you in front of her." Kain stands and exhales a breath before looking to Yuuki.

"So… the old man gave you his power." States Kain with a smirk, "Still, if you think that is enough… you're wrong." Raxur enters a stance and glares as Kain's aura explodes from him.

" **1st Familiar Manasvin**!" Calls Kain as the ground cracks. A snake familiar rises from the ground, having a color of black with a shade of blue. It also has a neon green snake-like pattern on its body and has pointed scales on its back.

"Jin!" Calls Raxur as Jin appears and clashes with Manasvin. Manasvin tries to wrap around Jin who vanishes. Jin appears out of the shadow of Manasvin, swinging with its black sword. Manasvin, snaps it jaws around the blade and the two enter a deadlock.

"Tch, mutt." Growls Kain before he widens his eyes and looks up to see Raxur coming down with Blood Mourn. Kain summons dozens of Blood Swords and launches them at Raxur.

"Fall!" Shouts Kain as Raxur sails down at him. Raxur dodges the blades at high speeds but some cut into him. Still Raxur keeps coming before swinging, taking off the right arm of Kain. Raxur turns at high speeds, intent on taking off Kain's head.

"Too slow!" Shouts Kain as his foot connects to the jaw of Raxur, sending the teen flying back. Raxur flips and skids to a stop. The shadow of Raxur extends and overlaps Kain. Swords protrude from the shadows, impaling Kain who grunts before swinging with his left arm, shattering the swords.

"Not good enough!" Shouts Kain before an ethereal sword bursts through his chest. Kain spits out some blood before looking behind him to see Yuuki.

" **Soulblight**." States Yuuki, making Kain widen his eyes. The ethereal blade is overcome with a ghastly aura that radiates with sickness and death.

"You..!" Growls Kain, knowing what Yuuki just did. Soulblight is a Hex Spell that damages the very soul of a being. Prolonged exposure to the Hex will end with death. Getting out of the Hex is generally easy enough but with it being channeled into the ethereal blade, it is now in the body of Kain. The only way to recover is to removes the blade.

"You've lost." States Yuuki, making Kain growl and try to grasp the blade. However, the black blades he destroyed suddenly glow and reveal a thin ethereal string, wrapped around Kain.

Kiniski wakes and grunts. He sees the swords in him and growls. Suddenly the swords are removed by his remaining men. Kiniski stands and looks around before his eyes settle on Kain. Kiniski widens his eyes at the situation.

"What should we do?" Asks one vampire, making Kiniski think over his options.

"I wonder… can you kill me whilst saving your son?" Asks Kain, making Yuuki widen her eyes.

" **2nd Familiar Utpalaka**!" Calls Kain with a smile. Raxur widens his eyes as the ground shakes. A snake familiar rises from the ground having a color of blue with a shade of sky blue. It also has a neon green snake-like pattern on its body and has pointed scales on its back. Raxur being tired, struggles to move, making Yuuki dash to him. In a flash, Yuuki appears in front of Raxur who widens his eyes. Kain widens his eyes, thinking she wouldn't make it and panics.

"No, dodge it!" Shouts Raxur.

"Wait!" Commands Kain but Utpalaka snaps its jaws, ripping into Yuuki who sails back. Raxur's eyes widen in horror as Yuuki falls to the ground.

"Mom!" Shouts Raxur as he dashes to her. Kain looks on with wide eyes and anger. All his work has been ruined. But instead of blaming himself, he blames Raxur.

"My lord, are you okay?" Asks Kiniski as he stands next to Kain. Kain's wound is slowly healing but with the sword out of him, Soulblight will not kill him.

"Die, boy!" Shouts Kain as he releases a wave of death energy at Raxur. The explosion rocks the area as black pillar rises in the sky.

Rayleigh has just left the meeting when the pillar is seen. He widens his eyes at the energy. He steps forward only to hold his heart. Ravenna looks to him and holds his shoulder. Rayleigh feels as if his whole heart is being stabbed before being ripped out.

"Dear?" Asks Ravenna as Rayleigh raises his head.

"Something's wrong." Says Rayleigh, making Ravenna look to the energy.

"Is that…?" Asks Ravenna, making Rayleigh widen his eyes.

"Yuuki! Raxur!" Shouts Rayleigh as both make their way towards the Phenex Estate.

Smoke and dust cover the area as debris shifts, showing Raxur. Raxur groans and moans in pain. He is missing and arm that is bleeding profusely. Flames flicker around the arm but don't heal the wound, indicating his low energy. His leg is badly hurt and twisted while his eyes are covered in blood. A closer look, reveals his eyes are gone.

Jin still deadlocked with Manasvin, growls in anger. He sees the state of his friend and acts quickly. In a flash, Jin rips the black blade from the jaws of Manasvin, before slamming its palm on the head of the large snake. Manasvin hisses in pain before Jin, swiftly beheads the snake. Kain, feeling his familiar go down, turns only to have thousands of black blades rain down upon him and the vampires. Blood stains the ground as the vampires yell out. But none of them die.

"M-Mom… ugh…uhh?" Calls Raxur as he squirms and drags himself forward. He can't see but he remembers the location he was in. Raxur suddenly vomits blood on the ground before his nose twitches. Raxur crawls forward as the dust shifts. He grabs cloth and drags himself over. Yuuki lies still with her eyes open but the color is fading.

"W-Why didn't you dodge it?" Asks Raxur, believing himself more than capable of surviving the attack. Yuuki's eyes glance to Raxur and soften. She reaches out a hand and strokes his face, making Raxur stiffen. He leans into the touch while groaning.

"My boy… my little boy." Says Yuuki softly as she rubs Raxur's face, "So strong, so handsome, and so caring."

"M-Mom?" Says Raxur softly, almost childlike.

"It's up to you now." Says Yuuki with a smile, "Look after them for me… family… always."

"Always." Swears Raxur as he waves his hand around before Yuuki grasps it.

"Raxur… drink… for… me." Says Yuuki, making Raxur follow her voice. Yuuki's hands go limp and drop to the ground. Raxur panics and struggles to find her before touching her face. Raxur lifts her head and buries his face into her shoulder. Raxur's eyes water before he wails out.

"Damn it." Says a familiar tone, while Raxur's cries continue, "You are a never ending source of anger and hatred." Kain appears as the dust disperses with blood dripping from his body. Jin lands next to Raxur and whines.

"To think she dies to save trash like you." Growls Kain as he balls his hands into fist. Behind him stand Kiniski and his vampires, "Don't worry… I will reunite you with her soon."

"Then… I will kill the rest of your family." States Kain, making Raxur's cries die down and end. Blood runs down Raxur's face in the form of tears.

 **Play: Zakuro - Suilen**

"What was that?" Asks Raxur softly, making Kain narrow his eyes, "What did you just say?"

"My family?" Says Raxur as he grips Yuuki, "I won't allow it."

"I'll make you pay." Growls Raxur as the blood on the ground rises.

"I'll kill you all!" Shouts Raxur as he opens his mouth, showing off his sharp teeth and canines.

Raxur then clamps his jaw down on Yuuki's neck, making Kain widen his eyes. The sickening sound of a crunch echoes over the estate. The blood on the ground pauses before making its way towards the feeding Raxur, combining in a pool of blood. Raxur continues to drink from Yuuki as Jin steps back and whines. The blood soaks into the skin and clothes of Raxur until his form is blacked out from sight.

Raxur's hair turns a paler blonde and spikes upward while still leaving his braid. The blood turns into black armor complete with shoulder braces. Flames burst from his body, mixing with the vampiric energy and burning hotter. Jin lowers his head and whines in fear as Raxur stands. Raxur inhales the air with his eyes shadowed. One vampire sweats like crazy before attacking.

"Die!" Shouts the Vampire as he shifts into a large form, complete with bat like wings. He thrusts his hand forward, intent on impaling the boy. Raxur then snaps his eyes open, showing vampiric red eyes. The hand stops dead in front of him. The vampires shudder and shake in fear, making Kain look to them. Then he feels his hand shaking and looks to it to see he is also shaking in fear. Raxur's eyes glow brighter before the vampire in front of him is ripped apart by an unseen force. Raxur pays no heed to the creature and looks down to his mother. Now drained of blood, Yuuki's skin has no color in it.

"Thank you mother, rest now." States Raxur before his eyes narrow in anger, "But no rest for me!"

"I'll keep my promise… I'll protect my family and kill these bastards!" Growls Raxur as his arm ignites with hellfire. The flames radiate with vampiric and devil power.

" _H-How is this possible_?" Thinks Kain as he tries to stop his shaking, " _I'm trembling?! Me_?"

" _We're all trembling over this piss ant of a boy_ …" Thinks Kain as he looks to his men and Kiniski, " _What the hell is going on… dammit_!" Raxur takes a step forward before bursting from the spot, uprooting the ground and sailing towards the vampires.

"Kill him, kill him!" Shouts a vampire as they all fire spells at Raxur. Raxur goes right through the spells and pulls his fist back before socking a vampire. The punch alone destroys the vampire, sending his body parts flying. Raxur turns and beheads a vampire with his hand, burning the corpse. He then flashes around, killing all the vampires in front of him. His flames act more like a blade, cutting into the enemy. Raxur keeps his eyes locked on Kain who begins to panic.

" _It's not possible! He's cutting through our forces… hell he's heading right for me_!" Panics Kain as Raxur appears in front of him and grabs his face. He kicks to vampires, making the combust before slamming Kain down. The two skid back with the back of Kain's head skidding on the ground. The two stop as Raxur grips tighter and pushes down.

 **End song**

"My lord!" Shouts Kiniski as he and the remaining vampires close in on Raxur from all sides. Time slows as the vampires are mere inches away from Raxur who exhales a breath, inadvertently burning Kain.

" **Kazikli** … **Bey** ( **The Lord of Execution** )." Chants Raxur before the ground shakes. Suddenly long and narrow stakes, each several meters in length, from the ground that sprout up. The weaker vampires are immediately impaled while others try to dodge, only to fail as the number of stakes increase. Kiniski is impaled by his arms and legs with one going through his chest.

This is the sight that greets Rayleigh and Ravenna. Both gasp and Ravenna is happy that Ravel is not awake to see this. Rayleigh looks around before his blood runs cold. Rayleigh numbly walks forward and falls to his knees. The body of Yuuki makes his cry out in pain and sadness. Ravenna covers her mouth and tears flow down her face.

Raxur stands with Kain in his hands. He easily lifts Kain with one hand that remains around his face. Suddenly more stakes impale Kain who rises upward while coughing up blood. Jin walks besides Raxur with its head down before licking the hand of Raxur. Raxur's eyes are blank and cold but he brushes his hand across the fur of Jin.

"Come forth!" Commands Kain, summoning all his familiars. All take the form of snakes of various designs. They all nose dive directly at Raxur who lifts his right hand. As the snakes get closer, Raxur's hand sparks with fiery orange electricity. His hand glows the same color and heat is generated. The snakes, mere inches away, are suddenly vaporized at the molecular level. No flames were released from Raxur's hands. Steam rises from Raxur's hand while fiery orange electricity sparks around the hand.

"Impossible!" Shouts Kain who an expression of disbelief. All his familiars were instantly defeated with a mere hand gesture. What he doesn't know is that Raxur's flames can be used to slow down or speed up in any object, flesh or otherwise, thus producing fire or flame projections or attacks. Due to its nature, it can bypass most physical defenses.

"I want to hear you scream." States Raxur softly. Due to their superhuman hearing, the vampires can hear him.

"Y-You brat, do you honestly think…" Starts a vampire.

" **Pain** " Interrupts Raxur, using his power **Authority** , making the vampires feel the worse type of pain. All the vampires, shout out in pain with Raxur simply standing with a blank face. Raxur then rises from the ground and hovers above the vampires. Kain looks on with fear and anger. Raxur then launches a stream of fire at the vampires who are stuck due to the stakes and still in unimaginable pain due to **Authority**. The shouts grow louder as now the vampires are burning but not dying. Raxur has lowered the power of his flames to prolong their suffering.

"Was it worth it?" Asks Raxur, making Kain open his eyes and look to Raxur, "Was killing her worth it?"

"You're the one who killed her!" Shouts Kain with anger and pain, "If you hadn't been born… she wouldn't have died trying to save you!"

"A fool to the end." Says Raxur as embers fly by his face, "Prepare to die, filth." Raxur draws his flames back into his hand and forms it into a large orb. He then launches it forward with an open palm. Kain widens his eyes and knows this is the end. Once the flames reach the vampires, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion and vaporizing the vampires. Raxur lands on the ground before he is wrapped in a hug by Ravenna. Tear flow down the face of Raxur but he doesn't cry. His face remains passive.

 **Later**

Yuuki lies in a red and gold ornate coffin. Flowers surround her body as Family and Friends mourn her passing. Ravel sniffs with tears while Ravenna hugs her. Raxur's peerage stand by the coffin with sad gazes. Rayleigh steps forward with watery eyes. In a swift motion he lights the coffin on fire. The burning lasts several hours before Yuuki fades away.

"I am sorry for your loss." Says Sirzechs with Rias bowing her head as well. Though she has learned of her impending marriage, she does not bring it up here. Lord and Lady Sitri with their daughters also give their sympathy. As the devils come by one after another, Raxur is not seen.

Up on a tower, overlooking the funeral, stands Raxur. Raxur now has sapphire blue eyes with slit pupils. Raxur dons a white dress shirt with cufflinks and a burgundy red cape with gold fur trim held together by black shoulder braces. Additionally, he also adorns black, hand gauntlets, a large black belt, black pants covered with black metal greaves and plate boots. Blood Mourn is on his back, under his cape.

"I will keep my promise, mother." Assures Raxur as he looks down at his family, "I will protect my family… against all threats." As he says this, his eyes turn vampire red.

* * *

 **Yuuki's dead guys. Character Development! So Raxur has officially drank live blood… so to speak. Because he drank from Yuuki and drank her dry, Raxur has gained all of her powers. These powers will be revealed as time goes on.**

 **Oh guys, Jin looks like an Easter Wolf and a Dhole, mixed.**

 **Next Chapter- Satan Loyalist! Rising Family Ranking?**


End file.
